Hinata's Arranged Marriage
by sasusakufan15
Summary: Hinata is engaged to a guy in her school, can you guess who it is? It's so obvious, but lets just see what happens. Read and Review, constructive criticism, please!
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Okay here is a summary so you all can understand better, Hinata is getting engaged to Naruto because the Ramen company his father owns is not going so well. Hinata's father decides to help and the workers in both companies made this decision and all voted for it. Here is everyone's background in this...

Naruto- father owns Ramen company and a clothing company, which both are almost out of business because of some rival companies. Mother and father are alive.

Sasuke- family is still here, but only his father, mother, and brother are in this. His father is head of the police corp. or whatever so he is a rich kid.

Sakura- is just a normal girl not rich like the others but is wealthy, father is a business man who travels a lot. She lives with mother in Konoha, her mother is a designer at INO (Ino's designer company) She lives near Sasuke that's why he drives her around a lot.

Ino- her family owns a designer company that is famous so she is rich and her dream is to become a designer or model. Her parents both work at INO, her dad owns the thing and her mom is a model/designer.

Shikamaru- Is also a weathly kid coming from a family with mom as a chef and father is a cop.

Kiba- family owns a technology company also he just opened a fashion line for dogs.

Tenten- is like Sakura, her father is a business man and her mother is a flight attendant that is how she knew Neji.

Neji-father owns an airline company and mother helps Neji's father a lot so he stays with Hinata.

Hinata- her parents own a car company and her father the one who doesn't stay home often so she and her mother are close.

Here is the story...

Hinata was in her room doing homework when she heard a knock on her door. "Hinata, may I come in?"

She turned her attention to her mom and replied, "Yes." Her mom walked in and sat on her bed. "Is there anything you want to talk about?" Her mother was silent for a moment and replied to her question.

"Well, Hinata you're a 16 now and I decided it's time for us to deal with engagement issues."

Hinata's eyes widened at what her mom just said. "En... Engagement issues? You mean marriage, this is a bit early, mom?!"

"Yes I know Hinata,but you will meet your new husband after school this Friday."

"But, I'm not ready for this, can you at least tell me about him."

"Well, he is a fine, young man, same age as you of course…"

"And…"

"He goes to your school." Hinata had a confused face on her.

"That's all? Um…mom is… I was wondering is he Naruto? You know why I...um ask", her mom nodded and laughed at her daughter.

"Thank you mom!" squealed Hinata.

"I wouldn't have accepted if I didn't you liked him! Don't stay up too late okay honey?" her mom chuckled and left the room. "Oh, don't tell your friends yet, but if they find out I guess you could tell.

"Okay mom! Goodnight!"

"Goodnight."

Meanwhile on the other side of the room Neji and Tenten were eavesdropping on the whole conversation. "OMG! Hinata is engaged to Naruto! Wow, how lucky she is usually arranged marriages, you don't get to marry the person you really want! It's really rare!"

"Tenten don't talk so loud I don't want to make Hinata suspicious and think we heard something!" He whispered loudly.

"Oh, sorry I forgot." Tenten glanced at the clock and knew she should be going and she couldn't wait to go over to her house to tell Sakura and Ino the news. "Oh no, it's late I must be going, bye Neji." She gave Neji a kiss on the cheek, and left. "Goodbye Mrs. Hyuga! I have to go it's late."

" Oh, of course come by anytime Tenten!"

As Tenten was walking she grabbed out her cell and found Sakura's Cell. "Hmm, I gotta connect Ino too."

When the signal was connected she heard Sakura and Ino's voice, "Hello?"

"Hey you guys meet me at my house I got great news!"

Sakura answered sarcastically, "Besides that you got with Neji today?"

"Haha, very funny Sakura anyways cya!"

The phone call ended and she rushed home and went in her room. Knock Knock. "Oh, that must be them I better open the door before they wake mom and dad up." She opened the door, Sakura and Ino ran to her room and sat themselves on Tenten's bed.

Tenten closed the door and hurried to her room then she closed the door. "OK the news is Hinata's mom engaged her to a certain person." Squealed Tenten.

"Who is it?" Ino said curiously. "Do I know him?"

"Well, you guys guess he goes to our school."

"I do know him, then," Ino said as she thought.

"Hmmm… Is he…N…"

" You're close so say Sakura!"

"Naru…."

"Yes! Naruto!"

"But the question is why him?" Ino yelled quietly so she won't wake Tenten's parents up.

"Well, I don't know what the reason is, but anyways aren't you happy for happy for her?"

"Well, does Naruto know he's so clueless, he doesn't even know Hinata likes him?!" Ino answered.

"Well maybe because Naruto's parents and Hinata's parents discussed this with each other." Sakura answered reasonably.

"You're right! It could be we'll maybe find out tomorrow, maybe Hinata will tell us more!" exclaimed Ino.

The next day at school, "Hey Hinata, anything interesting you want to tell us today?"

"Not really, Sakura-chan." Sakura looked at her and then smiled.

"Hey Hinata!" Hinata turned around to find Tenten right in her face.

"Tenten! Wow you surprised me!"

"Oh, sorry Hinata. But don't you have something to tell us?!"

Hinata looked at her in a confused face and answered, "What are you talking about I?"

Ino grabs Tenten, "Maybe she'll tell us later on I don't think now is a good time."

Sakura interrupts, "Ino's right Tenten maybe not now." Tenten looks at them in a disappointed face and nodded.

"What are you guys talking about? Is there anything I'm supposed to know or tell you?" Hinata still confused looks at them.

"Oh! Never mind I forgot it was a mistake." Tenten quickly answers. "_Riiiiiiiinnnngggg!!!"_

"Oh no! That's the bell hurry we better get to class!." Hinata raises her voice over the bell.

They ran to class and sat in their seats waiting for instructions.

"Okay class today you will be taking your exams, you shouldn't be surprised about this. If you were paying attention yesterday I already told you to study!" Kurenai-sensei said. They are in history, I'm just putting random people to be teachers for random classes.

"Dammit I forgot to study last night!" Ino whispered.

"Sucks for you I studied before we went to Tenten's house, what were you doing anyways?"

"Well, talking to Shikamaru we are dating anyways."

"Oh, of course." Sakura answered sarcastically.

"You know what Sakura, you and Sasuke you guys like each other, but why don't you go out?"

Sakura looked at her and was about to say something, but the tests were passed out. "I'll tell you later." Sakura said quickly and Ino nodded.

They finished their tests and a few minutes later the bell rings and they get to their next class. (They all have the most of the same classes) Their next class was gym so they went to the changing rooms.

"Ok, 10 minutes for changing and we go out to the field to play soccer!" Jiraiya (I think I spelled his name wrong) yells out to everybody.

"Ok now tell me why."

Sakura looks at her in a confused way, "Oh! Um… well because… I don't know Ino why?"

"Why are you asking me when I'm asking you? How about I ask him for you?"

"No Ino I will wait for him to ask me I don't want it to be so sudden."

"Whatever forehead."

"Pig."

They all went out to the field and were playing soccer, boys against girls. Sakura is the goalkeeper and Ino is defense, so is Hinata.

While they wait for the ball to come which it is never coming, "Hey, Hinata."

Hinata wakes up from her thoughts and turns to Sakura. "Huh? Oh, yes Sakura?"

"Are you okay you haven't been talking much."

"Oh really, well I remember this morning when Tenten ask me if I had anything to tell her?"

"Yea, and…" Ino impatiently interrupts.

"Well., now I know what she meant." Sakura was startled.

"Yea and what do you want to say now?"

"Well, last night she and Neji were studying together and I think she heard the conversation about my engagement. So you guys do know, huh?"

"Wow! So it is true!" Sakura quickly interrupts, "why didn't you tell us anything about it I mean it's such good news."

Hinata looks at the ground and answers. "I don't know I must have forgotten, but Tenten told you anyways why did you want to know from me?"

"Well, we wondered if you had more details to it." Hinata looks at her blankly like she doesn't know what she is talking about. "What do you mean by that?"

"Ok, we wanted to know why your mom all of a sudden picked Naruto? We know it's great and all, but there has to be a reason?"

Hinata looks at the ground again and thinks to herself. '_Should I tell them, no not yet..."_

"Hinata? Hinata! The ball!" Ino screams.

"What?!" Hinata quickly dodges the ball and it hits Sakura near the head and she falls to the ground clutching her head.

"Oh…ow…." Sakura groans in pain. Hinata on was on the floor and she fainted. Sasuke quickly runs over to Sakura and picks her up and runs to the nurse's office.

Naruto runs over to Hinata and tries to wake her up. "Hinata-chan!!! Wake-up!!!"

Moments later Hinata wakes up to see Naruto up in her face.

"Oh Hinata you're awake!" "N Naruto-kun…" she faints again. Then Jiraiya walks over and tells Naruto to put her on the bench and tell him when she wakes up.

"Ok, everybody get back to the game Tenten go be goalkeeper and you 2 are defense! Ok go! Play!" Everybody runs to their stations and starts playing.

Ok that was kinda long! I'm so tired please review or else I won't continue till I get reviews. Anyways hope you guys enjoyed it, no flames please! Anyways I got to study so cya!

Return to Top


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto and tired of this disclaimer stuff you all know I don't own Naruto if I did I wouldn't waste time writing fanfic besides I don't write it as good as Masashi.

Ok now continuing from where I stopped, Hinata is still unconscious in Naruto's arms and Sakura and Sasuke returned from the nurse's office.

"N…Naruto-kun?" Hinata groaned and slowly opened her eyes that soon met Naruto's she didn't faint this time.

"Hinata-chan! You're awake!" Jiraiya heard and turned around.

"Hey, is she awake?" Naruto quickly nodded.

"Then get back to your places! Everybody go back to your old places and Sakura since you're back go to your place too!"

"Yeah yeah, so you can continue with your perverted mind to write another perverted book!" Naruto said.

"Naruto, if you talk like that again I will send you to Tsunade!"

"Oh, I'm so scared!"

So everybody went back to their old spots and continued. "So, Sakura did he ask you?" Ino said with a big smile on her face.

"Ask me what? What are you talking about?" Sakura said all confused.

"OMG! You forget so easily! Did he ask you out?! He looked so worried when you were hit and he carried you the nurse office!" Ino blurted to her confused friend.

"Oh, well of course not, its not like he's just going to say 'oh Sakura will you go out with me I mean he is Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha he can't just directly ask like that like he ever did!"

Ino just stood there and looked at Sakura and then she heard somebody yell, "Girls watch out the ball is coming! This time pay attention so nobody won't get hurt!" It was Neji and Tenten was trying to take the ball to the other side, but he was too fast.

"Temari help me their going to make a goal!" Tenten shouted to her other teammate who was to busy fanning herself.

"What's the point of this game? Damn it's hot out here!"

Neji kicked the ball and Sakura successfully blocked it. "Shit!" Neji cursed under his breath.

"OK, times over the points for boys are 1 and girls 2 so tomorrow boys are running 4 laps instead of 3!" All the boys groaned. "Don't whine it's just one more! Go get changed!"

Everybody separated to his or her changing rooms. "Wow Sakura that was a nice block! I don't want to run tomorrow, but it's better than running 1 more than usual, but somebody wasn't helping if Sakura didn't make it we all would be running more laps than 4!" Tenten said loudly so Temari could hear.

"Whatever, I don't care if we have to run I'll just ditch." Everybody finished changing and went to class.

"(Sigh) 3rd period with Kakashi-sensei I wonder what we are going to do not like we barely do anything in there, bye guys meet you next hour." Sakura waved to her friends as the walk to their classes.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura ran to Sasuke.

"Hn..."

Sakura blushed. "Thanks for before."

Sasuke looked at her. "You welcome." He said looked at his face and saw what almost looks like a smileas he left.'

_He usually doesn't smile much so was that a smile?'_ Sakura stood there drowning in her thoughts when Naruto arrived.

"Sakura-chan? You ok why aren't you going to class." Sakura looked at Naruto and smiled.

"I'm fine I was just thinking about something."

"Ok now lets go!" Naruto marched to class dragging Sakura along.

"Naruto let go you're hurting me." Naruto let go and got to his seat and Sakura did the same.

"Sorry." Naruto smiled sheepishly and turned to Hinata and they talked for a while.

Back to Hinata. "Hey Hinata-chan!"

"Huh! O… oh i..it's…you N…Naruto-kun."

"What'd you expect?"

Hinata smiled. '_After school I have to meet him and discuss about our wedding plans I'm not ready for this I get this weird feeling when he talks to me I stutter more than usual I hope he doesn't notice (she doesn't stutter only around Naruto), but I must be strong about this I can't stutter every time I see or is in contact with him.'_

"Hinata-chan. Hinata-chan!"

"Oh, s…sorry I was t…th…thinking."

"What is wrong with you and Sakura you guys space out and when I ask you what wrong you guys say you were thinking? Thinking about what?"

"N…nothing."

"Ok? But don't do that anymore."

"Ok Naruto-kun I won't do it again."

"Wow, you didn't stutter!"

"I don't always do I just do when I get nervous, but I guess I'm not anymore." Hinata managed to talk and smiled at Naruto and he smiled back. The whole class period Kakashi read his book and everybody talked. The bell soon rang and they all headed for lunch.

"(Sigh) Lunch! I'm so hungry I bought a pack of Ramen noodles again!"

"Who cares Naruto you're so annoying!" Sakura blurted angrily.

"She gets grumpy when she's hungry and she forgot to eat breakfast this morning." Hinata pointed out to the surprised Naruto.

"Oh," Naruto patted Sakura on the back, "Sakura-chan don't worry I'll share my noodles with you!"

"Baca! I don't want any!"

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sasuke yelled which startled everybody in the room and caused fan girls to swoon over him and the room became silent.

The silence soon was stopped by Gai-sensei, "Silence is not youthful my children! Please continue talking." Everybody's sweat dropped and eventually they started talking again.

Sakura and everybody finally got their lunch and sat down. "Hey, after school we're going to a big festival held at the park anyone want to go my dad works there." Ino said.

"I thought your dad works at INO?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, we do it's just he hosting a drwing there for a few outfits and a gift card and he got free tickets for us to get in."

"Ooh! I want to…nevermind." Naruto said but remembered he had a date with his fiancé, which he did not know who it was.

"What were you going to say Naruto is something wrong?" Sakura asked.

"I remembered I had a meeting with somebody." Tenten and the others all knew what he meant except Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Kiba not that they cared.

"M…me too." Hinata said which caused Naruto to turn and look at her, but he didn't suspect anything.

"Well we'll save it for tomorrow so we all can go." Ino said to cheer her friends up.

"Isn't it weird that both of you guys are meeting 'somebody' on the same day?" Kiba said and Sakura kicked him that made him stop talking for a while. There was silence between all of them till lunch ended and they went to their classes. The day went by like normal; they went to class and did work.

Except it was really weird in Gai-sensei's class as always... (flashback)

"_Hello my youthful students! Oh my! Lee my most youthful student!"_

"_Will you two cut the crap and get on with the lesson!" Kiba yelled at them from the back._

"_Language, Kiba-kun!" Kiba and everyone gagged when he called Kiba, Kiba-kun..._

_They all got to work when Gai announced._

"_Has anyone seen the rubber on my desk?"_

"_Rubber? Rubber bands?" a guy asked._

"_No! Rubber!"_

"_Your hideous rubber suit?" Ino asked as she pointed his closet._

"_No! It is not hideous! It is very fashionable!"_

"_Here you freak!" Naruto took an eraser and threw it at him. It hit him in the head._

"_Nice aim!" Kiba high-fived Naruto. Everyone laughed._

"_Thank you, Naruto-kun."_

"_Stop adding the 'kun' into our names! It's disgusting!" Naruto yelled at him._

(Flashback ends)

In Hinata last period she started to get nervous. 'Oh no it's almost time! I'm not ready for this! I wonder how Naruto is doing?'

Like Hinata, Naruto was also nervous he couldn't take his eyes away from the clock. ' _Oh no the bells going to ring!'_ Hinata and Naruto's thought went on unison.

That was pretty long, well what will happen when they meet?! Review! I know there are those of you who read and don't review and you better! Later!


	3. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

The bell eventually rang, everybody rushed out to the parent/bus pick-ups. Some kids would drive themselves home or ride a limo. Hinata walked out to find Naruto already getting in his car. _'I should be getting ready to go to.'_ She thought to herself.

"Hinata-chan!"

"Huh? Naruto-kun? I thought you were getting ready to leave?" Naruto scratched his head and answered.

"Well, since your limo isn't here I was wondering if I could take you."

Before she could answer her parents were behind her and answered for her. "Oh that would be lovely, but anyways both of you will head the same way." Naruto looked at her like she was speaking another language. Hinata's mom broke the silence by speaking."(Sigh) She's your fiancé!"

Now Naruto was really confused. "Huh! W…wah? She's…my…. fiancé!"

"Yes, what's the problem?"

"Why didn't my parents tell me?"

"I don't know I didn't tell Hinata she guessed." Naruto turned to the now red Hinata. "How'd you know?"

"Hehehe…lucky guess?"

"Well lets get going we don't want to be late." Hinata's dad said sternly.

Naruto guided Hinata to his car and Hinata's parents went to their limo, same as to Naruto's parents who were there the whole time.

"Hinata? Did you guess me because y…you l…like me?" Naruto said looking at Hinata's red face.

"W…Well y…y…yea." Naruto's face was blushing too. The whole trip in the car was silent.

The cars soon went to a stop at the Uzumaki mansion where all the clans would gather for important meetings. Naruto looked around to see Sakura and Sasuke's parents and every other clans.

"Wow, they're all here." Hinata look around too.

"Yea…" Everybody went into the meeting room and tables were set everywhere a big stage was in the front.

The room was decorated really fancy, there was a bar that served food. Naruto was too nervous and anxious about the whole thing to think about food.

(Oh yea did I mention Naruto's family now owns the Ramen company, not for real okay so don't jump to conclusions).

"Everybody please take a seat the meeting will begin in 5 minutes".

A man wearing a butler uniform informed them. Hinata and Naruto sat in the same table where surprisingly Sakura, Sasuke and their friends were gathering around the table too. "Do any of you know what's going on? I was taking a nap when all of a sudden my parents dragged me here saying a meeting is being held." Shikamaru tiredly said holding back a yawn.

"Well," Naruto opened his mouth and everybody turned to him. "Hinata and I,"

"Yeah…" Ino ushered him to continue.

"We're getting married." Everybody jaws dropped except Ino, Tenten, and Sakura.

It lasted for 10 seconds then, "What's the meaning of this? Naruto you barely know she likes you, and isn't this a little early?" Kiba said.

"It was an arranged marriage." The 3 girls said in unison.

"How'd you know?" Everybody else besides them and Hinata said in unison.

"Well it started as me and Neji went to his house to study and we heard somebody talking in Hinata's room and we eavesdropped, we heard everything then I told the girls and Hinata found out that we knew and then…and then… Hinata continue for me please." Tenten paused and Hinata continued.

"My mom told Naruto when he was offering me a ride and we ended up here."

Everybody said, "Oh," in unison.

"Wait let me get this straight Hinata is getting engaged to Naruto?!" Kiba said.

"Yup! Aren't you happy for her?" Tenten said to Kiba.

"Yes, but why?"

"They're going to tell us in this meeting." Sasuke who was quiet the whole time answered and then the meeting started.

"Ok, is everybody seated? Now we can begin." Said Naruto's father. Standing behind him was Naruto's Mother and Hinata's parents. "We gathered all of you today to discuss my son's engagement with Hyuuga Hinata." After that was said a bunch of people gasped. "The reason for this is business and it is also good for the expanding of the Uzumaki clan."

"Oh, that's why they are engaged." Ino said.

_'Wow, out of all the clans mine was picked, I_ _must be lucky because I wouldn't want Naruto engaged to anybody else.' _Hinata thought to herself.

"If any of you have questions please speak now." The crowd started whispering to each other and then one person stood up. The person was Kiba; he was always nosy and asking questions.

Everybody turned their attention to him. "What kind of business do you have to accomplish to have this arrangement planned?" There was a small silence in the room and finally Naruto's father spoke.

"Our company is not big enough to make a business so we need the help from our good friend which is Hinata's father and the only way to do so was to make an arrangement between our children."

"Oh, now I get it."

"So is there anymore questions?"

Nobody answered so he spoke again. "Okay, then since this meeting was shorter than I expected why don't we make a small celebration to this." Everybody applauded and the party began.

"I'm hungry." Naruto said to nobody and headed to the food bar. While he left everybody started talking.

"Hinata," Hinata turned her attention to Sakura.

"Huh?" "Are you okay I thought this would be good news for you why are you so sad?"

"I…I don't know, I just feel surprised and happy at the same time I don't feel sad at all. I mean do I look depressed about this."

Everybody nodded. "Well I was just thinking." Hinata smiled to assure everybody. The party went on and the whole room was filled with chatting people. People ate and danced that's pretty much it.

The next day Ino called everybody to tell them about the fair again. "Hey since we didn't get to go yesterday, want to go

today?"

"Everybody on the line answered in unison, Sakura, Tenten, Naruto, Kiba: Yes!

Sasuke and Neji: Hn, fine.

"Okay, great see you all ther! I entered your names into the member list already too."

The day of the fair has started all of them met out int he gates, "Hey you guys!" Ino waved to to her friends. "C'mon lets go!"

All of them entered and the fun began.

Yay! Chapter 3 is finished! I hope you enjoyed it! Oh yea, Chapter 4 will be about the fair and the scenes with the couples! So review if you want to read more!


	4. The fair and New Feelings

Hey you guys! I'm back sorry for the wait. But it's just that I have school and homework in the way. Also I was distraught because of family problems. Well enough about me now on with the story!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. (Enough said)

* * *

The fair was so huge! Hinata and the girls said in unison, "It's Huge!!!!!!!"

Sakura quickly glanced at Sasuke to see if he would ask her to go somewhere with him, _privately._ "Hn…What are you looking at?"

Sakura quickly got out of her trance and said frantically "Uh…er…nothing!"

"Um…Sasuke-kun? Do you want to go to the Ferris wheel with me?" Sakura mumbled.

"Hn…Whatever let's go I'm getting tired of all the noise down here." Sasuke said boredly.

"Oh…you're going to go with me?!"

"Seriously!" Sakura surprisingly said

"Doesn't mean I'll be going with you because I like you." He said coldly.

'He's not in a good mood usually he doesn't talk to me like that. Oh well at least he's going.'

"Are you going or not?" Sasuke yelled out to her.

"Huh? Oh! Sasuke wait for me! I'm going!" Sakura said and ran to him.

While Sakura was with Sasuke, Ino saw that her best friend was with her crush so she pulled Shikamaru away so the other couples will get on with it besides standing there and glancing at each other waiting for someone to make a move.

Neji got sick of the awkward silence between him and his girlfriend so he finally spoke.

"Um, Tenten? Do you wanna go play some games?" _'How stupid play some games!_ _Good going Neji!'_

"Um…sure why not?" Tenten said returning a sweet smile.

'_She accepted! Good going Neji!'_ Inner Neji congratulated.

They wandered off leaving the last of the couple.

"Naruto-kun? I don't want stand here and I don't want you to worry about the marriage too much let's just have fun." Hinata said giving Naruto a smile.

He looked up and smiled up, but also realized how much he liked Hinata and things that he never noticed about her. Like how sweet here smile would be. How she would sometimes stutter when she's nervous. How beautiful her eyes looked, and how she looked, but most importantly was how she always had liked him, but he was too clueless to notice.

So I don't want to explain more about what they did and stuff, but so they all went home and Sasuke drove Sakura home, Shikamaru carried Ino home since she fell asleep, and Neji walked Tenten home (her house was near the fair). Last but not least, Naruto and Hinata.

"Wow! I had so much fun! Thanks Naruto-kun, for the fox." (Stuffed animal okay not a real one, he won it for her. lol)

"No problem, oh I forgot we are supposed to be at my house to discuss this with our parents." Naruto remembered.

"Yeah, you're right let's go!" Hinata marched. Obviously she had too much sweets.

"Hinata-chan waits up!" Naruto ran up to her and caught her wrist. He pulled to hard and she fell into his chest.

"Naru…" She didn't finish wait she said then all of a sudden he slammed his lips onto hers.

She froze and her eyes were wide with surprise. Her face was red as a tomato. Naruto stopped the kiss and his face was also red. "I…I'm sorry…"

"It's o…Okay N…Naruto-kun." Naruto smirked, knowing she was nervous.

"Let's go home." Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and held it tightly.

"Didn't you drive here? Where's the car?" Naruto stopped.

"Oh! I forgot you know I just got my driver's license a week ago, but I keep forgetting I can drive." Hinata giggled.

"Wait! If you have a driver's license at the age of 16 aren't you supposed to have a guardian 18 and up next to you?"

"How do you know this? You can't drive yet?"

"It's the law Naruto-kun."

"Oh, well why'd you say that anyways?"

"Well, you don't have a guardian when you drive."

"I have a bodyguard always behind me."

"Oh, never mind about that let's go home!"

"Okay! "

Well hope you enjoy! Now I'm hoping to get at least 5 reviews. If you reach 10 I'll write 1 or 2 extra chapters for my next one! Review!!! Hope you enjoy! Well g2g! I haven't eaten dinner yet! Bye!


	5. The 2nd Meeting

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Naruto arrived at his house holding Hinata's hand. Hinata was blushing the whole way there. Neji walked out to tell them where they are supposed to head to. "Finally you arrived your dads were getting really worried, did you guys even checked your phones."

"Hm…no…why, did you do something to it?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"No, check you have like tons of missed calls."

"To be correct like 150!"

"Come on guys we shouldn't stay here long, they are waiting, " Hinata finally spoke.

They all headed to the meeting room and it changed again. There was a long conference table everybody's parents were there also Tsunade, Kakashi, etc. "Sit down you 2, Neji you can leave this is a private conference."

"Hai." Neji left.

"Okay, now how is everybody doing?" Naruto's dad said.

"Eer…aren't we here to talk about the marriage?" Somebody asked.

"I know, so how is everybody doing?" Naruto's dad answered.

Everybody's sweatdropped.

"Fine." They all answered in unison.

"Okay then lets continue please." Hinata's dad said glaring at Naruto's dad.

"What I wanted to know?" Naruto's dad whispered.

Hinata's dad shakes his head, _like father like son; I hope Hinata doesn't regret this._

"So then, you all already know why this arrangement was made, so the reason why we're here again today is because of the wedding planning."

"Can't you just hire somebody to do that why drag us into here?" somebody said.

"Well, I don't know why, but our best wedding planners are awfully busy, and I don't know why they said something about it's wedding season or something."

"That's strange, I wonder why so many people are getting married?" Tsunade spoke.

"I know, but since we have you here…YOU ARE GOING TO BE OUR WEDDING PLANNERS!!!" I guess you know who's dad said that or yelled that out.

"Honey, calm down." Naruto's mom tried to calm down her husband.

"Sorry." He slumped back to his seat.

Hinata's dad glared again, _why does that idiot always have to interrupt with dumb stuff; I really hope Hinata won't regret this._

"Okay I guess you all heard the id-…him say that so who has any ideas?"

So the whole meeting went on about the decorations and all that stuff, who's in charge with what, etc. Naruto and Hinata slept through the whole thing, you Hinata didn't listen at all either.

_Why did we have to go if we didn't get to even speak about anything?_ Hinata thought.

Hinata sat on her bed, in her new room at Naruto's house. Then a voice could be heard outside her door. She tiptoed to the door quietly and then placed her ear in the door,

The voices…

"Do you think this is the right decision?" Hinata's dad asked his wife.

"I do she was really happy after I said who it was."

"So she really does like that Uzumaki kid, but I don't like him."

"You only picked him because you and his father were close friends, but you are close friends to the Uchiha clan too."

"I know, but they already picked Haruno's daughter before our decision on this one, I'm not that close to that clan though, we never talk as much."

"But anyways, don't worry I'm sure this will go fine. Now we should go."

"Hn."

"I told you don't use that word or whatever it is again, you and your brother."

"What?"

"I don't know it just is irritating every time you and your brother say it."

"Fine I won't use it again."

Back to Hinata,

"Wow, so it wasn't just about business; OMG! I was almost married to Sasuke-san!" Hinata shakes her head. "Oh, I should tell Sakura who her new husband is going to be."

Hinata heads over to the side table and call Sakura.

Kind of short, well I don't care if I don't have enough reviews anymore. Doesn't mean don't review. Well chapter 2 might come up tomorrow or maybe later. I have lots of work to do so ja ne! Plus review and 2 extra chapters will come up and I'll take any requests for anything except couple changes.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Sorry for the wait well I was really busy for a project, but it was a waste of work when my partner didn't show up for the presentation!! Well lucky me I didn't need to do it because the bell rang! Oh how I'm so grateful of the bell right now! Well here you go!

Hinata picks up her phone just in time to find Sakura called her. 'Oh how convenient! She called instead!'

"Hey Hinata-…"

"Hey Sakura-…"

"You say it first Hinata-chan!"

"Ok if you say so, well I got news about well you!"

"(Gasps) What?"

"You're getting engaged to a certain stoic boy that likes you."

"What?! Engaged?! Likes me?! Stoic?! Sasuke-kun?!"

Sakura was literally screaming so loud that it was so loud that it waked Hinata's kitten that was like 12 feet away, on the other side of the room and it wasn't on speaker.

"Sakura-chan calm down now, take a deep breath and breathe." Hinata said in a soft, calming tone.

"Okay, please explain now." Sakura said trying to be calm.

"My father was going to engage me to Sa…Sasuke-san, but the Uchiha clan already picked you because your father and Sasuke's are close friends my father isn't that close to Sasuke's clan too; so his last choice was Naruto because they were close friends and because of business"

"Ok…wow! I never knew you can talk that fast and too much stuff there Hinata."

"Hehehe…well now you know congratulations and what did you want to say."

"Well, I wanted to ask could I be the bridesmaid?!"

"You already are why are you asking?"

"Oh never mind I forgot."

"Well it's late you should sleep, tomorrow we all are going on a fun trip!"

"Why didn't anyone tell me about it?"

"Well you were at the meeting and everybody planned it, did I forget to tell you sooner?"

"Yes, well anyways goodnight Sakura-chan!"

"Goodnight Hinata-chan!"

The call ended and Hinata went up to change into her pajamas, but she forgot she wasn't at her house! So she walked out tiptoeing to Naruto's bedroom to ask if he had any pajamas she can borrow_. ' Should I ask him? Oh! This is embarrassing! Well he is going to be my husband I shouldn't be scared!'_

She finally was in front of the door. _'Okay Hinata just knock and ask! Nothing hard'_

Naruto heard a faint knocking sound so he opened the door to find Hinata."Oh Hinata-chan! Do you need anything?"

"Uh…um…er…w…ell…I…I don't have…any…pa…pajamas…a… and…I …was w…wondering…i…if …I … c…could…bor…bor…. borrowyourssinceIdon'thaveany!"

"Oh, well it's okay Hinata-chan you don't need to be nervous about asking something like that we soon are going to get married."

Hinata was relieved for a moment, but still nervous and embarrassed. "Arigatou Naruto-kun." Hinata said quietly.

Naruto opened his door wider to greet Hinata in. "Here I'll let you decide which ones you want."

Hinata entered and saw how Naruto's room was really big! 'Wow this is like way bigger than my room!' "Naruto-kun your room is huge!"

"Hehe…I know, it's big because since I'm getting married they decided my room had to be bigger, my old room was the room you're sleeping in."

"Oh, well where's your closet?"

"Um, right over there."

Hinata walked over to the tall door and opened it to find a shopping department. (Not a real one, just looks like it.) "Naruto-kun, your closet is like a shopping department, my closet is big, but not this big."

"I know, it's because you need space too."

"Well where is the pajama section?" Hinata joked.

"Over there, miss."

Hinata giggled. "Um, I pick this one." Hinata picked a pair of pajamas that was dark purple made of velvet, with no designs. "Um, Naruto-kun, why do you have purple pajamas?"

"Well it was a gift for Christmas."

"Well, where's the bathroom so I can change?" Naruto pointed to the left to another tall, big door.

"Does everything have to be so big?"

"I don't know that's how my parents want it."

"Hm, well I think I can get used to big things, lol"

After a while Hinata put the pajamas on and they were a little too big. "Naruto-kun this is too big for me, oh well."

"You look cute Hinata-chan!"

Hinata blushed. "Th…thank you Naruto-kun," Hinata said quietly. Naruto walked up to her and put a hand on her cheek, which caused Hinata to look up and her eyes met his.

Naruto stopped what he was doing and said, "Hinata-chan I'm glad that I was engaged to you."

"me too." Hinata blushed. "I should be going to bed, oh yeah tomorrow Sakura and the others were planning to go somewhere did anyone tell you?"

"No, well goodnight Hinata-chan."

"Goodnight Naruto-kun."

Hinata headed over her room and let sleep consume her.

Hey guys, remember to review! If you don't then no extra chappie! If you do, good for you, I will make an extra chapter and write however you want! Well later! Again review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Thank you Sora no Aoi and rallybabe89 for reviewing so far! I was really happy for the reviews and now 2 more chapters are going to be uploaded! Well hope you enjoy!

Hinata woke up next morning and yawned. Her kitten Kanojo jumped onto her and started licking her face. "Haha! Stop it Kanojo! It tickles!" Hinata dropped from her huge bed to the ground. "Ow…" she groaned.

Then suddenly the door opened revealing a maid. She looked like around 20."Hyuga-sama (How do you spell it, like this Hyuuga or this Hyuga?) Your husband-to-be is waiting for you downstairs for the trip or party or whatever." She seemed to find saying husband was funny and tried not to giggle, but it didn't work. "Should I get you ready?"

"Oh well I don't have any clothes except yesterdays, I guess you can help me find clothes."

"Hai Hyuga-sama."

"Call me Hinata."

"Hai Hinata-sama."

"Um…never mind, so where can I get clothes?"

"Hm…let me ask Naruto-sama."

The maid went downstairs to ask Naruto what Hinata should be wearing.

"Well just tell her to wear the clothes she wore yesterday and we can go shopping now."

"Hai Naruto-sama."

The maid went upstairs again.

"Hinata-sama, Naruto-sama told me that you should wear your clothes from yesterday and you will go shopping now,"

"Arigatou, oh can I please ask for your name?"

"Hai. It's Nami."

"Hello Nami-chan." Hinata said with a sweet smile.

Nami smiled back.

"Oh yea, Nami…please call me Hinata-chan or just Hinata, Hinata-sama or Hyuga-sama is just not what I'm used to."

"Hai Hinata-chan."

Hinata finished changing and went downstairs to see Naruto all dressed.

"You sure take a long time."

"Well I didn't have any clothes, Naruto-kun!"

"Hehe, well lets go!"

Naruto drove and they both talked, then the screen on Naruto's car (You know those navigating screen things) turned on and Sasuke and Sakura's face appeared. "Yo, teme whatsup?"

"Dobe, meet us at the park where the fair was held and …" Sasuke was cut short by Sakura's voice.

"Naruto just go, you will know when you get there it starts 2:00 okay? See ya!" It turned off.

Sasuke and Sakura

"What was that, you don't interrupt me?"

"What? I'm not letting you spoil a surprise."

"Whatever, well this is stupid as always, don't know why I'm doing this." Sasuke mumbled to himself, but Sakura heard anyways.

"Sasuke-kun don't say it's stupid we're just having a sleepover at Naruto's house and putting up a party to celebrate for the couple, c'mon it'll be fun," Sakura continued, "I want Hinata to be comfortable about this marriage so we must support her!"

"Hn, whatever."

"You're using whatever so much is it you new word?" Sakura teased.

"Hn."

"Sasuke.."

"…"

"What did I do why aren't you talking now."

"Sakura it's 9:00 in the morning can't I have some peace and quiet."

"Fine, but I don't get why it being 9:00 a.m. means I have to be quiet." Sakura mumbled with a pout, Sasuke smirked.

Sasuke's POV

'_She's so cute when she does that. WAIT what am I saying! Sasuke get a hold of yourself, you are a stoic dude, not supposed to be falling for a girl like her!'_

'_You know you like her.'_

'_Wait why are you here, I thought I got rid of you along time ago.'_

'Well I'm back and you can never get rid of me. Now pay attention to the road plus Sakura is calling you.'

"Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun! Sasuke!!!"

"Ow my ear! Okay! Okay I hear you!"

"Well I was calling you for like an hour!"

"Yea, so what?"

"We are here! You can park now! Stop driving!"

"Oh."

Naruto and Hinata

"Ok, well we have 3 hours till the party, lets buy some clothes for the party then."

"Okay, Naruto-kun."

They went into the mall and bought like 15 outfits. "This should last for a week till you go back to your house." (Hinata is staying at Naruto's house to get used to everything there so she can soon move in.)

"Naruto-kun, 15 is a lot I only need a few."

"Well just take it as a gift."

"Okay."

They walked through the mall and were holding hands. Hinata was slightly blushing, not used to the fact they're holding hands.

"Oh, look at them what a cute couple, why can't you be at least that romantic!" A lady said while hitting her husband in the head.

Hinata giggled_. 'Her laugh is so cute, I don't regret this marriage at all.'_ Naruto thought to himself. They walked around and then ate, watched a movie till it was 1:50.

"I think now we can to the park its 1:50 well get there like at 2:00." Hinata nodded.

They headed to the party and were anxious to know what is awaiting them there.

Okay I'll end it here, but remember to review so new chapters will arrive!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

They both got there in time to find the park empty. All a sudden everybody popped out of nowhere and the decorations too. "CONGRATULATIONS!" Everybody yelled except Sasuke who mumbled it.

"Wow! Thanks you guys, you know you don't have to do this."

"Yeah, lets go." Sasuke said.

"No Sasuke-kun we spent lots of time on this so come back here!" Sakura pulled him back.

"Hn…a waste of time you mean." Sasuke mumbled.

The party was huge a lot of people joined. There was balloons, streamers, firecrackers, etc. When it ended everybody was exhausted. Everybody went back to Naruto's house for the sleepover party.

"Wow! I'm exhausted!" Ino said to no one as she collapsed on the couch.

"That party was troublesome." Shikamaru of course said as he slumped down on the couch too. "Ino sit up we gotta share the couch not hog it."

"Yeah, Ino-pig."

"Shut-up forehead!"

Ino sat onto her boyfriend's lap. "Ino…" Shikamaru whined.

"Shut-up you lap is comfy."

"Troublesome." He mumbled.

"Well like in almost every slumber party lets play truth or dare, but this one is one round of dare and then one round of truth, so who's first?" Tenten said. Everybody was asleep.

"Kuso! I even used my creepy voice! Oh well goodnight everyone.

She slept too. Shikamaru and Ino was sleeping on the couch. Tenten and Neji were the same, but different couch. Sasuke and Sakura were laid out on the floor in their sleeping bags. Hinata and Naruto were the same.

"(Yawn) Wow that was a good night sleep." Sakura said. 'What's on my waist?' Sakura looked down to find Sasuke's hand and his grip on her was tighter since she moved. She blushed. 'OMG! Sasuke-kun's hand is around my waist! Well I can pretend to sleep and cuddle next to him! I hope this isn't a dream!'

Sakura scooted closer to Sasuke so that her face was on his chest and she put her arm around him. Sasuke opened one eye and smirked then fell asleep again.

Ino woke up next to find her self up against something warn, but it wasn't soft like the cushion of the couch. It was Shikamaru. 'How he get there I thought he slept in his sleeping bag? Oh well.' Ino snuggled closer to him as Sakura did.

Next was Hinata, she woke up because she couldn't breathe, Naruto was holding her and her face was in his chest too. So she pushed him away and turned over to the other side, so now he had his arm around her waist.

Tenten woke and looked around to see everybody like that and felt left out so… she joined Neji and woke him up.

"Huh? What do you want?"

"I'm cold can't I sleep with you?"

"Hn, fine come here." He lifted up the blanket and Tenten smiled, then she slept next to him.

"Thank you Neji-kun."

"Go back to sleep."

The morning went by and soon it was 1:00 in the afternoon and all of them woke up at the same time.

"Konichiwa!" everybody said in unison. (Did I spell that right?) Besides Sasuke and Neji who were covering their ears.

Naruto's father walked out and said, "Konichiwa everybody!"

"How was your sleep?"

"Fine," everybody said in unison.

"Great! Well I have great news for you all!"

"What is it dad?" Naruto said.

"I arranged a camping trip for you all! I know how sudden, but it will be fun!"

"…"

"What's wrong? You don't like it? _Fine I'll cancel it._" Naruto's dad said sadly.

"Oh, we love it! It's just that we're speechless right guys?" Sakura said while winking to the others.

"Y…yea!" everybody said.

"Then let's start packing everyone! Everybody is going even you parents!"

"What!" everybody said in unison.

"What I wasn't the only one planning." He said innocently.

Everybody just drove home and packed for the suspicious trip.

Well, that's all for today! Hope you enjoy! My neck is hurting so bad I gotta lay down, remember to review and maybe my neck might feel better and I will have more enthusiasm to write!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Thank you Sasate.Sasuke's.Lost.Sister, sonicx, and Nitu82 for reviewing! Well school starts tomorrow so I won't be updating frequently, but I hope you guys will still review! Well enjoy these 2 next chapters!

Naruto and Hinata

"Naruto-kun? Do you know what you dad is planning to do on the trip?"

"I don't even know? But he's up to something."

"I can kind of see that too," Hinata said quietly. "Naruto-kun did you bring your cell phone? I don't need to worry about weapons, I'm sure Tenten is bringing lots of those."

"Hmm…yeah I got mine, you?"

"Yep."

"Oh I have a pack of Ramen in the back just in case too!"

"Okay…"

Sasuke and Sakura

"Hairbrush, toothbrush, toothpaste, cell phone, Ipod, clothes, extra shoes, medicine, ointment, a few kunais, all set!" Sakura said excitedly.

"Can you just say all that in your head, I'm already having a headache and you're making it worse."

"Sasuke-kun, why are you so grumpy?"

"Because of my headache now shut-up!"

"Sorry! Well here I'll make it better." She put something in his mouth and made him swallow it.

"Hey, watch it I'm driving! Hmm…that thing works."

"See, my mom uses it all the time."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," Sakura said blushing slightly.

Tenten and Neji

"Did you bring everything you need? You took a long time in there."

"Yes, Ne-ji! Now let me double check," Tenten continued, "Kunais, shurikens, fuuma shurikens, makibishi, wire, senbon needles, I guess that's enough weapons, now toothpaste, clothes, extra shoes, and Iphone!"

"Are those weapons necessary?"

"Yes, because Naruto's dad looks like he's up to something."

"Hn…"

Shikamaru and Ino

"How troublesome, this trip, I know there is something suspicious about this."

"I do think that too." Ino said, "Well, lets see I packed…make-up kit, hairbrush, clothes, shoes, toothbrush, and toothpaste, cell phone, Ipod, and that's all! What'd you bring Shika-kun?!" "Hm…let me see."

"Don't touch my bag!"

"C'mon I'm your girlfriend I have the right to, now eyes on the road!"

"Troublesome."

"Whatever, hmm…you have clothes, phone, er…you brush your hair? Well, anyways, extra shoes, kunais, do we need them? Okay, toothbrush, toothpaste, and…a wallet…"

"Don't touch that!"

"Why not, are you hiding something?" Ino teased. "Huh? OMG! This picture of me is soooo cute! You even glued yours next to it?!" Shikamaru blushed.

"Oh Shika-kun you're so sweet!" Ino leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek.

They finally arrived to see tents set up in an open space in the woods by their parents. They went to set up there tents, but found out there tents were huge and confusing.

"Umm….Hinata-chan? Does this go here?"

"No I think it goes like this, no that doesn't look right. I don't know, go ask someone!"

"Okay."

"Hey Neji! You're the genius here! Help me! How do you put up these tents?"

"Well, don't you have the directions?"

"No."

"I don't either dobe, so go ask Uchiha."

"Ay! Teme! You have any idea how to put these tents up?"

"No dobe, nobody does except our parents, but who knows where they went."

"Uh, so should we sit and wait for them Sasuke-kun?"

"I guess."

"Or we can use our parents tents and they can set up ours when they get back." Ino exclaimed.

"No way! I rather wait!" Kiba said.

"Why not Kiba-kun?" Hinata said.

"Well, my parents are not the kind of people who would do that for me, they would rather make me do it."

"Mine too." Sakura said.

"Come to think of it. Yeah we should wait." Ino said.

They waited for hours and it was getting dark so they went into their parents' tents and they couldn't believe what they saw.

Well leave it here, but I'm making an extra chapter so you don't have to worry about cliffhangers. Sorry it was short, but I couldn't think of anything better because you guys were reviewing pretty fast. Well I'll try to make my chapters longer. Review too!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

They went into their parent's tents and they couldn't believe what they saw. It looked exactly like a real room! With carpet flooring, a huge bed, cabinets, closets, etc.

"OMG! This is not real is it? It looks like a real room!" Ino exclaimed.

From another tent

"I know! The tent looked big from the outside, but I can't believe what I'm seeing!" Sakura said.

"This must have taken hours to make, maybe even days!" Hinata said.

"Oh well, I'm sleeping here I don't care what they say." Naruto answered.

Everybody agreed. They slept, but something was missing.

"Naruto-kun, our parents never returned. It's really late." Hinata said from her tent.

"I know, hey! Does anybody have a strange feeling about all this?"

"Yeah…" they all said.

"We should stay here they're playing a trick on us! Naruto's dad looked suspicious enough!" Ino said.

"Yeah, you got a point."

In the bushes far, far away from campsite

"Damn, they're not falling for it." Naruto's dad said.

"Why are we doing this, it's cruel." Kiba's dad said.

"Because I felt like it now just play along."

"Whatever."

"Now, somebody scream to make it look like we're in trouble."

"If they find out, they are going to get mad and kill us if they could," Shikamaru's dad mumbled.

"Okay, who's volunteering to scream?"

"None of us, you're worrying our children for fun."

"Well let's see which of them cared or not."

"Aaaaah!!! Don't touch me!!!! You pervert!!!" Ino's mom screamed after somebody touched her breast.

"How dare you touch my wife like that!!!!!"

Back at the Campsite

"Hey did anyone hear that? That was my mom!" Ino said worriedly.

"She's getting raped!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Come on, now I really think something is going on." Neji said.

"But we have to keep a lookout." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, so should I pack a few things, like weapons?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, lets all bring some things," Neji answered.

Back at the bushes

"You! You pervert! That's it! I'm telling them!"

"No! Don't!"

"Honey! Why'd you touch her like that?!" Naruto's mom said.

"Sorry, but if I touch you, you wouldn't scream."

"Hmp! I'm not talking to you!"

"Me neither!" Ino's mom said.

They both sat over to another bush.

Back at the campsite

"Neji use your byakugan," Sasuke instructed.

Neji didn't hesitate and just did what was told.

"They are in the bushes and they are doing nothing."

"How troublesome, lets go back to sleep."

"Yeah." Everyone agreed.

"Now where was I…what? They're going back to sleep? Not doing anything about this?" Naruto's dad looked through his binoculars.

"So lets go everybody, this is useless. I'm going home, let the kids enjoy their camping trip."

At the campsite

"That was the worst prank my dad ever did."

"We all agree."

"Goodnight Hinata, goodnight Sakura, Goodnight Teme, Goodnight Neji…" 

"Shut up already!"

"Wow, smart Sasuke, waited till the 4th person then say something."

"You shut up Neji!"

Everybody slept through the night peacefully, Naruto's dad still playing his useless prank.

"Hahaha! I know I can pretend to be a ghost and sneak up…no they will know…I know…"

So he went on like that all night till he got so tired and fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (period).

* * *

Hey, sorry everybody I couldn't update soon! Well, school has made me super busy. Tomorrow is late start for me so I'm going to stay up late enough to make a new chapter. Enjoy!

The next morning, everybody woke up to find themselves sleeping on a huge bed, but their tent was gone!

"Mmm…huh?!" Sakura rubbed her eyes to get a better look. " Wait where's the tent?!"

"What's with all the noise I'm trying…what happened?" Sasuke said.

"What is it? Whoa!" Kiba soon woke up, and so did the others.

"Anybody have an explanation?" Neji asked.

"No!" everybody said in unison.

"Let's find out who did this." Sakura soon said.

"I agree."

"Me too."

"Me three."

"Me four."

"Me five."

"Shut the hell up!" Sasuke soon had to yell.

"Wow, again, smart Uchiha. You wait till the 5th person then say something."

"Hn." Sasuke grumbled and got out of bed shirtless, which made Sakura blush.

Inner Quarrel is starting here.

_'Why isn't he wearing a shirt?'_

_"You know you want him."_

_'No I do not!'_

_" Your in denial." Inner Sakura responded._

_'Go away!'_

_"Remember I can't go away till you admit it."_

_'Admit what!'_

_"You. Want. Sasuke-kun!"_

_'Fine what if I do.'_

_"Perfect now go."_

_'Go where?'_

_"Go talk to him."_

_'Not right now!'_

_"Fine wait when the time is right then, it better be soon though!"_

_'Yeah, yeah, yeah! Argue later I got a mystery to solve.'_

End of Inner quarrel.

"Sakura-chan you okay?"

"Uh, yeah!"

"Okay, well stop with that face."

"What face?"

"That face!" Naruto said poking her face.

"Don't touch me!"

"Ow! Sakura! Ok! I'm sorry!"

"Stop it you two! We got to go! Now get your stuff!" Ino shouted.

They both grabbed their stuff, Naruto humming to himself while picking them up; Sakura grumbling something to herself.

They all treaded through the forest and the order went like this.

Sasuke in the lead with Sakura trailing behind, but only inches apart. Naruto next with blushing Hinata holding hands. Neji keeping a close eye on Hinata and Naruto behind while his arm around Tenten's waist.

Shikamaru with his hands in his pockets, while Ino had her hand wrapped in the opening. Kiba tread along last playing with Akamaru. They kept walking and all stopped, feeling a familiar presence in front.

"Neji use you byakugan, it may not be him." Sasuke said.

"It's him alright."

"Hn."

"Troublesome."

"Ha!" Naruto's dad jumped out.

"Uh, dad? You okay?"

"Okay? I'm better than ever!"

"He must have drank coffee again." Naruto said.

"Huh?" Everybody said beside Sasuke and Neji.

"He gets really crazy with only one cup of coffee."

"What happens when he drinks 3?" Sakura said looking at the empty cups of coffee.

"You don't want to know." Naruto said. Then, it happened. Naruto's dad was naked and running around.

The girls screamed. All the boys covered the girl's eyes and the girl's covered the boy's.

"Hahaha! Whooo! Hehehehe!" Naruto's dad ran around still and soon disappeared in the woods. They opened their eyes.

"Was that over Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked him.

"Yup."

"Na…Naruto-kun? You have to find him. He's going to kill himself."

" I know."

"Okay everybody split into groups of two then and find him so we can get home already." Sasuke ordered.

"When were you in charge?" Neji asked.

"Do you have a better idea then."

"No, sir." Neji said sarcastically.

"Hn."

Naruto went with Hinata.

Sasuke went with Sakura.

Neji went with Tenten.

Shikamaru went with Ino.

Kiba went with Akamaru.

(Did I miss anybody? OH well.)

Sorry have to end it here. It's really late. I gotta restore energy for tomorrow. Goodnight everybody. Goodnight Mọi người! (Vietnamese). Haha I don't know why, but felt like adding that. Well Ja Ne for most ppls!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
Sorry for the long update. Well, the problem was I couldn't get Microsoft Word working so now I have to use Notepad and it's sad I know. Well please enjoy.

* * *

Naruto & Hinata

"Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah Hinata-chan?"

"Um...why did your dad even came here in the first place to do this?"

"Well, I don't know it's one of his stupid pranks he always pulls."

"Oh, I hope we find him in one piece."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because, he's naked and high on coffee."

"Now you mention it, we gotta hurry! Oka-san wouldn't be thrilled with this!"

"Hm," Hinata nodded in determination of helping Naruto-kun.

Sasuke & Sakura plus Neji & Tenten

"This is the stupidest problem I've ever faced!"

"Hn, for once I got to agree with you," Sasuke mumbled loud enough for her to hear.

"Of course! This is du..." Sakura was stopped by a sound. Then Tenten and Neji popped out behind them.

"How'd you guys get here?" Sakura whispered.

"We heard," Neji and Tenten said in unison. The sound continued.

"Neji," Sasuke said to inform him to use his byakugan; Neji nodded.

"Oh great," Neji said sarcastically, "He's back and still naked, but with a bag of rocks."

"So that means he's going to throw rocks at us!" Sakura and Tenten said in unison.

"(Sigh) How did we get ourselves in this situation in the first place?" Sasuke asked to no one in particular.

"I know, agreeing to go to this camping trip!" Neji said in an irritated tone while eying Tenten, Sasuke did the same with Sakura.

"Well, sorry! How are suppose to know it was a trap, plus we are armored, aren't we?" Sakura and Tenten said in unison.

"Some of us," Neji said.

"Aah!" Sakura screamed.

"What? What is it?" Naruto popped out of nowhere along with Hinata.

"Ow...he hit me with the rock..." Sakura moaned while rubbing her back.

"You okay, Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah, but if I Find your dad Naruto, I will beat the crap of him!"

"Neji, where exactly did you see him before?" Sasuke asked.

"Over there, but he moved," Neji pointed over the bush in front of them.

"Where now?"

"Over there!" Neji jumped up to the tree above them and soon got Naruto's dad.

"Hey! You are no fun at all!" Naruto's dad said then pouted.

"Gosh, Naruto take him home!" Sasuke said.

"Wait! Knock him out first or he's going to go crazy on us again," Sakura said then knocked him out.

"Good idea," Tenten commented.

"Arigato!"

"Okay, lets all pack up and leave.

"Wait! We forgot about Shikamaru and Ino." Hinata said.

"Oh of course, you guys go me and Sasuke-kun will look for them and tell them."

"Okay," they all said in unison.

"When did I agree I would go?"

"When I said so."

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Whatever."

"Oh! There they are!"

"Hn."

"Ino-pig! Shikamaru!"

"Huh?" Ino finally woke up from Shikamaru's embrace.

"Forehead? Why are you in my room?"

"Ino-pig, wake up! We're leaving."

"Ino wake up," Shikamaru finally said.

"Oh, okay."

They walked out to the campsite and the things were all gone, the beds, the everything.

"Hn, guess everything got gathered by the maids."

"Yeah, so we can go now."

"Ja Ne Ino-pig and Shikamaru."

"Bye, Bye, forehead!"

Sakura got in the car with Sasuke, so he can take her home.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn," She took that as in go on.

"Do you like me?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"You carried me to the nurse office the other day and Ino said you looked very worried, so you cared about me didn't you?"

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Um, yes, there you happy now?"

"Yes," she bent over and kissed him on the cheek; a little pink was on his cheek so was Sakura's.

Naruto & Hinata

"Naruto-kun? Do you think he will wake up soon?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Sakura-chan hit him pretty hard."

"I know, but he won't stay like that, don't worry."

"Well, I'm more worried if he woke up, because of all that coffee."

"Yeah, well oka-san will take care of that at home, don't worry."

"Arigato, Naruto-kun."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind."

"Okay."

All of them arrived home safe, but the Uzumaki household will have some problems when Naruto's dad wakes up.

That's all! Well, sorry it wasn't that interesting, but I tried my best. Please review to tell me what you think. Arigato! Ja Ne!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

My damn Microsoft Word won't work and now I'm using WordPad! OMG! I hate this! Well at least I can update for you guys! It's like 1 in the morning, but I felt like updating so I better get reviews! Enjoy!

'Naruto's thoughts'

'Hinata's thoughts'

Hinata and Naruto drove into the Uzumaki parking space with Uzumaki-sama unconscious in the back. As you all know Uzumaki-sama was in the forest playing his stupidest prank ever. Then started acting all crazy because of the 4 coffee cups he drank. Then Sakura hit him hard so he fell unconscious.

"Okay! We're here!" Naruto said and Hinata looked at him and giggled.

"Uh, Naruto-kun, are you going to carry him inside? It took Neji and Sasuke's strength to carry him on the car."

"Oi! I forgot about that! Well, I'll ask the maids to help me."

"Okay, let me call for them," Hinata offered. "Um, Nami-chan,Kuri-chan,Ringo-chan! Please help us!"

"Hai, Hinata-san and Naruto-san!" Nami-chan answered as she headed over to Hinata and Naruto.

Without question they helped Naruto carry Uzumaki-sama and it only took 2 to help him, the other maid helped Hinata with the luggage.

"Hinata-san?" Nami-chan

"Hai?"

"What happened?"

"Oh! Well we went on the camping trip, I think you heard," Nami nodded. "Well Uzumaki-sama was playing a dumb prank on us and plus his 4 cups of coffee then Sakura, you know her right?" Nami gasped at the coffee part and then nodded again and made a continue-I'm-listening-face.

"She got annoyed and hit him on the head real hard and here we are bring him back from that weird trip," Hinata said and then turned to Nami and gave her a sweet smile, which Nami couldn't resist, but smile back.

They headed into the door when Naruto and the maids carrying Uzumaki-sama heard a groan. They all gasped and looked down.

"Hello? What am I doing here? Why are you holding me?"

"U...Um...Uzumaki-sama you were unconscious so..." Naruto's mom interrupted her.

"Oh my! What happened? I didn't know he would get into this much trouble."

"Kaa-san you were in it too!"

"No of course not! I left him on the ground when he dragged all of us there and explained his prank, he was crazier than ever! I couldn't understand! Well let me see him bring him into my room."

"Hai, Uzumaki-sama," the maid answered.

"Oh, Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun, there's a letter on the table over there from the meeting. I noticed you were asleep during the most important details so read it," Naruto's mom said cheerfully.

"Hai, Kaa-san," Naruto said.

"Hai, Uzu.."

"You can call me Kaa-san so you will get used to it," Naruto's mom said kindly.

"Hai, Kaa-san," Hinata said.

With that, Naruto's mother left and Naruto and Hinata sat beside each other opening the letter.

_Decorations are already planned. What the detailed you missed Naruto-kun was that you'll be married by law and through legal papers and documents first, when you both reach 18 years of age, then you'll get a church wedding. For now, get to know each other more, grow into a true relationship, don't worry about the marriage for now it will start just 5 weeks from now. Enjoy each other's company and have fun!_

_Love your one and only,_

_Kaa-san ._

"Wow, we missed something that important," Hinata said to Naruto.

"Yeah, well I'm tired, I'm going to take a nap. Ja ne Hinata-chan!"

"Ja ne, Naruto-kun." Hinata said and went to her room.

She fell onto the comfortable bed with her kitten Kanojo by her side, then she let sleep consume her tired and aching body.

The next morning Hinata woke up to chaos.

Bang!

Crash!

Boom!

Hinata opened the door. A vase came flying at her, she ducked it in time.

"Aaah! Naruto-kun, what's going on?" Hinata asked the blond standing across from her ducking things.

"I don't know I woke up and tou-san suddenly threw a table at me!" Naruto yelled through the ruckus.

"Oh! Naruto-kun you're bleeding!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Oh, I didn't feel a thing since you mentioned it!" Naruto yelled at her again.

"Let me heal you," Hinata said when she was next to his side.

"Okay," Naruto said while looking at her heal him.

'She looks cute concentrating like that.'

"Naruto-kun, I'm finished, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Uh, eerm, nothing!" Naruto shook his head furiously.

"Well, let's check out your tou-san, where's your kaa-san?"

"Um, Kaa-san is trying to calm tou-san down, and they're downstairs," Naruto said in a bored tone.

"Naruto-kun, does this happen regularly in your house?"

"Only when tou-san drinks coffee or when he's drunk."

'Oh! I better make a note to myself not to give Naruto's tou-san any wine or sake during the real wedding!'

"Hinata-chan! Hello? Are you listening?" Naruto said as he waived his hand in her face.

"Oh, sumimasen, Naruto-kun."

"It's okay, watch out!"

They both dodged a painting.

"Hahahaha! This is fun!" Naruto's dad

"Honey! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Naruto's mom screamed and it seemed like time stopped. Naruto's dad dropped whatever he was holding and Naruto and Hinata stared.

"Ahem. Calm down please and go to the room now. We have to talk," Naruto's mom spoke calmly.

"Wow, Naruto-kun does your mom always have mood swings like this?" Hinata asked while looking at Naruto's mom walking calmly into her room.

"Yeah, it's scary, but I told you kaa-san can handle it," Naruto said smiling, and Hinata can't help, but smile back.

"Oh yeah! Naruto, do you know of Sakura-chan's arranged marriage too?"

"No, who is he?"

"Your best friend."

"You don't mean Teme do you?"

"Yup, him."

"OMG! Did you tell her?"

"Yeah, they're betrothal ceremony is a week after ours, I heard from my parents."

"Cool, well does Sasuke-teme know?"

"I don't know, I don't think so?"

"Let's make a double date!"

"Why?"

"Sasuke-teme like Sakura-chan! I saw him hide a picture of her in his phone somewhere! Plus Sakura-chan like loves him! Matchmaking time!"

"Sounds fun!"

"We start today! I know the right place to take them," Naruto said while smiling mischievously.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Naruto!

Hey watsup ppls! I'm back! Sorry for the long update I was a little busy, but right now I'm not! LoL. Well I hope you enjoy and remember to review for me!

"Okay Naruto-kun, where are we going?"

"Um…I don't know?"

"But, you just-"

"I know, I know I'm joking, the place is…"

"Naruto-kun! Stop with the dramatic pauses!"

"Okay okay, it is the mall!"

"I thought it would be somewhere exciting…" Hinata mumbled, but Naruto heard.

"Don't worry _it will be exciting_!" Naruto said while smiling a strange smile.

"Naruto-kun you're scaring me…" Hinata backed away from him.

"Oh, sorry Hinata-chan I'm just _so_ excited!"

"So are you going to call Sasuke and Sakura or stand there?"

"Okay! Hand me the phone!"Hinata handed him her cellphone.

Ring…ring…ring…ring "Hinata? Why are you calling me?" Sasuke said clearly annoyed.

"Hey teme!"

"What dobe?"

"Meet me and Hinata at the mall and bring Sakura-chan with you at 1:00 okay? Bye!" with that Naruto hung up.

"What the hell does that baca want?" Sasuke asked himself and was bored so he just went with it. He picked his cellphone and dialed Sakura's cell.

"Hello Sasuke-kun? Is there a problem?"

"The dobe wants us to meet him at the mall at 2. I'll pick you up at 1:30 so be ready," he hung up.

_'OMG! Sasuke-kun asked me out, well not exactly, but yay! We're going on a date, but Sasuke-kun mentioned Naruto, wonder what's he'd up to? Well, better get ready!'_

Sakura went over to her closet and took out a rose colored tank top along with jean capris. _'Simple, that's how I like everything!' _Sakura looked at herself in the mirror. _'I need something, oh! I know let's see lip gloss and tie my hair up there!'_

Sakura sprayed on some perfume and headed out, _'Wow, 1:25! 5 more minutes!'_

She sat and waited for 5 minutes listening to her Ipod then she heard a car drive in the driveway. "Sasuke-kun!'

She walked out open the door and went into the car.

"You're early this time, I didn't have to wait," Sasuke teased.

"Yeah, yeah, last time you didn't call I didn't know what time you would arrive."

"Hn."

"You vocabulary is very big, I don't think I can ever keep up!" Sakura said sarcastically.

"Hn, whatever, remember who's driving, I can kick you out when I want to."

"You wouldn't! Plus you're the one who called me here!"

"Whatever lets go," with that he drove over to the mall.

They arrived at exactly 2.

"Wow, you guys came at the exact time!"

"Shut up dobe, now what do you want?"

"Nothing, I wanted us to hang out more."

"Then, where are the others?" Sakura asked.

"Um…they were busy with things so they couldn't come."

"Okay, now what are we doing first?" Hinata asked Naruto.

"Food! Anyone hungry?"

"No!" Sasuke and Sakura said in unison.

"How about we go see a movie," Hinata suggested.

"That'sounds better," Sakura said.

"What's wrong with food?"

"You will keep ordering Ramen that's what!" Sakura snapped.

They stopped bickering and went and watched a horror movie.

"Naruto-kun? Why…why'd…y…you…pick…a…h…horror…m…movie?" Hinata stuttered quietly to Naruto.

"Don't worry, I'm here, but Sakura will be scared then Sasuke would have to…"

"I will have to do what?"

"Uh…erm…(gulp)."

Sorry about the hangcliffer, but I did this because I need more reviews! So remember to review and next chapter will come in soon! Well, not soon enough, I have state exams all week! I'll try to update as soon as possible 'kay! Ja Ne!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Naruto turned around to meet a glaring Uchiha.

"What do I have to do?" Sasuke repeated unemotionally, but annoyed.

Naruto looked to the ground then to the snack bar and an idea popped into his head. (I made Naruto smart! That idea came to him fast!)

"Well, since the movie is a horror movie, I was saying that you would have to be scared and buy me a drink! Yeah that was the idea!" Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"Tch, whatever dobe," Sasuke turned away.

"Oh my gosh, Naruto, he fell for it," Hinata whispered to Naruto.

"I know, that idea just popped into my head! It was pretty good!"

"What idea Naruto-kun?" A familiar voice behind them said. Both Naruto and Hinata sweat dropped.

"Not again," Naruto mumbled.

"Nothing just and idea for our marriage," Hinata said.

"Okay…let's go! The movie is starting!" Sakura dragged both Hinata and Naruto into the theater.

They all found Sasuke somewhere in the back and took their seats.

Sasuke in one seat, next is Sakura, then Hinata and at the end was Naruto with a huge box of popcorn.

"Hi Sasuke-kun! Here's your tomato smoothie," Sakura whispered to Sasuke so she won't disturb the movie. Sasuke took it and nodded and Sakura took it as a thank you.

"Naruto-kun, I…I don't like scary movies…" Hinata mentioned.

"Why didn't you say so earlier?"

"Because I didn't pay attention."

"Here close your eyes and listen to my Ipod."

"Arigato Naruto-kun."

"It's okay."

"Sasuke-kun, what movie is this?"

"I don't know, I just followed the dobe, ask him."

"Naruto-kun, what movie is this?"

"Oh, um…it's called The Grudge (first thing that popped into my head)."

"Th..the G..grudge?"

"Hai, something wrong?"

"N…nothing," Sakura shook her head furiously and sank back down in her seat.

Sasuke looked at Sakura, 'is she scared or something?'

"Yeah! Isn't it obvious!"

'Hn.'

"But she looks cute when she's scared."

'Hn.'

"Oh c'mon you soo totally think so too, I'm you."

'Hn, leave and be perverted somewhere else.'

"Sas…Sasuke-kun I don't want to watch this movie," Sakura said quietly as she looked up at Sasuke.

"Huh?"

"I said, I don't want to watch this movie," Sakura said quietly, but loud enough for him to hear.

Sasuke looked over to Naruto's spot, but found that he was gone, but Sasuke didn't care.

'At least the dobe is not here or else I can't do this without him yelling.'

"Here you can hold onto me whenever you're scared," now Sakura's eyes were wide, but she soon nodded her head and leaned onto Sasuke's shoulder and held him close.

'Hn, this is kind of comfortable.'

"See! I told you! You do like her, you were in denial."

'Leave!'

"Arigato, Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered.

"Hn."

Naruto came back with Hinata holding another popcorn bag.

"Naruto-kun look!" Hinata tapped Naruto's shoulder.

"Huh?" he looked to the direction his fiancé was looking. "Oh my gosh! Hinata our plan worked! We are such a good team at match making!"

"I guess," Hinata blushed.

They both went back to their seats. Sasuke didn't even notice that they came back so he still held Sakura.

"(Coughs) Hinata! (Cough) I'm (Cough) choking (Cough) popcorn!"

Hinata helps Naruto out and helps him then they told the couple watching the movie they were going home.

"Sasuke-san! Naruto-kun and me are going home, take care of Sakura-chan for me! Ja ne!" she left.

"What's the rush with them?" Sasuke asked himself, he looks at his watch, 9:20 p.m. "Sakura, it's late."

"…"

"Sakura?"

"…"

He looks at her. There she lay on him, asleep.

'She looks like an angel…What! What the hell am I saying!'

"You like her!! Stop being in denial and just admit it!"

'Fine I do, now leave.'

"Good."

"(Sigh) I guess I have to carry her out." He picks Sakura up bridal style and walks out. "Not so heavy."

Suddenly Sakura grips Sasuke really tightly.

"Don't leave me!" She yelled still asleep in his arms.

"Huh?"

"…"

"Hn."

Sasuke gets out his cell and calls his driver.

"Hello?"

"This is Sasuke, pick me up at the theater."

"Hai."

The phone call ends.

He waits for 5 minutes and then a limo drives up the driveway. He climbs in gently placing Sakura close to him.

Then Sakura's cell rings.

'Should I take it?'

He looks at the number.

_**Oka-san**_

'This looks important, oh well."

"Hello?"

"Who is this? What have you done to my daughter!?" a woman's voice yelled on the other line.

"Uh, Haruno-san, this is Sasuke."

"Oh! Sasuke-kun! Oh tell Sakura that I won't be home all week, can she stay at your house?"

"Yeah."

"That's great! Is she asleep or something?"

"Hai."

"Well tell her that when she wakes up, bye!"

She hangs up.

"Great, now she's staying at my house!" Sasuke complained sarcastically. "Takumi, take us straight to the Uchiha mansion, you don't need to go to the Haruno's."

"Hai, Sasuke-sama."

Well, hope you enjoy! Sorry for the long updates, but school was in the way! Plus I'm failing my classes and it's the last quarter!! Kuso!! I'm so scared and stressed! Well no more about me! Ja ne! Update to make my life better please arigato!!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (period

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (period!).

Sorry about all the SasuSaku moments, I just remembered this is a NaruHina fanfic. Sorry I got carried away. Don't worry NaruHina is coming up!

The limo drove and then soon headed into the Uchiha mansion. Sasuke carries Sakura inside and his brother was the only one in the living room.

"What's Sakura-chan doing here?"

"We were watching a movie she fell asleep, plus her mom isn't home all week so she's crashing here."

"Oh, where's she sleeping, our relatives are staying here and there isn't a room left," Itachi said with a smirk on his face, since he knew about the marriage.

"What's with the look? You want her in your room?"

"No, but I bet you do."

"No!"

"You have no choice, but I'm not making you, you know you want her to stay there," Itachi said as he was standing up.

"No!!"

"Then why were you clutching her so tightly when you thought I wanted her in my room?" Sasuke blushed a light pink.

"Hn," Sasuke left.

"(Sigh) The only reason we picked her because we noticed you had a soft spot for her," Itachi mumbled to himself. "Foolish brother," He smirked.

Sasuke opened the door to his room quietly so he won't wake the people. He set her gently on the bed and looked at her.

'Hn, I seriously can't sleep with her, if she wakes up she might say I raped her or something like that.'

"Aw, c'mon!"

'I told you be perverted somewhere else so leave!'

"Fine!"

Sasuke looked back at Sakura and noticed a stray hair on her face and pushed it behind her ear. She stirred and he took his hand out real fast

"Hm…Sasuke-kun?" now her eyes were way open. "Where am I?"

"Um…your mom said you're staying here for the week because she had some things to do."

"Oh, is this the guest room?"

"No, it's my room, the guest rooms are filled, because my relatives are staying here."

"Where are you sleeping then?" Sasuke blushed lightly again! (Wow, Sasuke is way out of character with all this blushing!"

"I have nowhere, but here all the futons are gone too," now it was Sakura's turn to blush.

"Oh, so…d…do…w…we…h…have...to…sh...sh…share this bed?" Sakura stuttered while blushing a dark red.

"I guess," Sasuke shrugged.

"W…well, wh…why…are…you…s…standing…there?" Sasuke climbed on the bed and scooted a foot away from Sakura. He took his shirt off.

"What are you doing?" Sakura almost yelled.

"I can't sleep with a shirt on, what's wrong with that?"

"N…nothing," Sakura said real fast and laid down, Sasuke smirked as he watched her.

"Goodnight, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said after a yawn.

"Hn, goodnight," he heard her even breathing and knew she was asleep.

They slept till in the middle of the night Sakura had a nightmare and was squirming and mumbling things. Sasuke woke up and looked at her.

"Sakura, you okay?" Sasuke asked and she whimpered in response.

He couldn't stand it anymore so he shook her awake.

"Sakura!"

"Aah!" She screamed, but nobody heard except him.

She jumped onto Sasuke and hugged him. Sasuke was surprised, but he put out a hand on her back and patted it till she fell asleep in his arms again.

"Arigato," she mumbled.

"Hn, you shouldn't have watched that movie," Sasuke mumbled.

The next morning Sasuke woke up to find Sakura still asleep, he glanced at the clock, it read, 7:20 A.M. He groaned and looked at Sakura's sleeping figure.

'I can get used to waking up seeing this everyday, what the hell? Gosh am I really falling for her?'

"Yes, you are, you even admitted it! Now stop denying!"

Naruto & Hinata

"(Yawn) Good morning Naruto-kun…" Hinata said. "Naruto-kun? OMG! What am I doing in here?"

"Oh, Good morning Hinata-chan! Don't you remember? You stayed in here to help my sore throat because of the choking and you fell asleep."

"Oh, I guess I did forget," Hinata said rubbing her eyes.

"Nami-chan!"

"Hai, Naruto-sama."

"Can you help Hinata-chan, she had a long night." Nami blushed. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh, n…nothing I'm going to help her okay?" Nami rushed over to Hinata and took her to her room.

"I don't need help!" Hinata said.

They both reached Hinata's room.

"Nami-chan, what's with the rush?"

"Oh, n…nothing Hinata-chan."

"C'mon tell me?"

"When Naruto said you had a long night…did you two…you know," Nami moved her hands to show what she was talking about.

Hinata looked at her confused and soon she got it. "Oh no! We didn't do that! We're to young! Nami-chan!"

"Gomen, Hinata-chan, let's get you dressed for the signing."

"What signing?"

"Didn't you know your marriage was not a real one, but a marriage by law only, that means you only need to sign."

"I know, I just didn't know it was today."

"Well, let's get dressed, Hinata-chan," Nami pulled Hinata into the closet. "You have to wear something fancy, but I guess not too fancy because it isn't your type."

"Where'd all these clothes come from?" Hinata looks at the clothing. "Wait! This is my clothes!"

"Uzumaki-sama, said it would be best if you stayed here since today is the day, plus tomorrow you are going home to get your other belongings," Nami said as she went thought the clothes. "(Sigh) I wish I had this much clothes and they're this pretty," Nami mumbled.

"Nani?"

"Oh, nothing."

"C'mon Nami-chan, we are friend now aren't we?"

"We are? I never had a friend before, one that is nice as you," Nami lowered her head.

"(Laughs) Yes we are, don't worry I'm like this to everyone, I would never be mean to anyone unless they really deserve it," Hinata said as her hand was placed firmly on Nami's shoulder.

"Hai, arigato Hinata-chan!" Nami hugged her and let go slowly.

"No problem," Hinata smiled and Nami smiled back.

They got dressed; I mean Nami got Hinata dressed in time. She wore a lavender skirt that went to her knees and wore a buttoned up shirt that was white with designs on it. Her accessories included a lavender beaded necklace with chandelier earrings.

"Wow, Hinata-chan you look…pretty!" Naruto yelled from downstairs.

"You look nice too, Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled back.

Naruto wore a buttoned up shirt too, but it had light orange stripes going diagonal. He wore bleached jeans with it. For shoes he wore black and blue vans.

"Arigato! C'mon let's go! My tou-san and ka-san are already there!"

"Hai." Hinata said when she was next to Naruto.

They both went into the limo and Sasuke and Sakura were there.

"Teme? Sakura-chan? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, Naruto-sama, Sasuke-sama and Sakura-sama are here because they are going to be witnesses for your marriage and sign also, and I'm Takumi, Sasuke-sama's driver," Takumi smiled at the two standing.

"Oh, Ohayo Takumi!" Naruto and Hinata said at the same time.

"Ohayo!" Takumi replied.

"Dobe, hurry up and get in," Sasuke finally spoke.

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun! Ohayo Hinata-chan!" Sakura said cheerfully. "Congratulations you two!"

"Arigato, Sakura-chan," Hinata said when she and Naruto were already in the limo. "Oh, but where is this taking place?"

"Sasuke-kun's house, because his tou-san has all the paperwork," Sakura said.

"Oh, why didn't he bring it here?"

"I don't know, why didn't we bring it here Sasuke-kun?"

"I don't know, all I know is it taking place at my house."

"Oh," Hinata and Sakura said at the same time.

The drive took 1 hour, everybody was chatting about the real marriage.

"The main course for the food will be Ramen!" Naruto said.

"Naruto! No offense, but Ramen at a wedding? Way strange," Sakura said.

"Isn't the dobe already strange and weird?" Sasuke joked.

"Yeah, he is," Sakura giggled.

"I'm offended!" Naruto said loudly, and Hinata and Sakura laughed.

"Gomen, Naruto-kun, but you're a little to obsessed with Ramen," Sakura said as she was calming down from her laugh.

"A little?" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke-kun, you say such short sentences," Sakura said.

Sasuke glared. "Fine, I'm sorry that I have such a small vocabulary, but speaking too much is not my thing," Sasuke turned to the window.

"Sorry, but I was joking." Sakura was kinda surprised to his long sentence, but brushed it off.

"…"

"C'mon Sasuke-kun! You're acting so childish!"

"…"

"Sasuke-kun! What is your problem? You never get this mad that easily!?"

"Because you are so annoying."

"Finally you speak, what does me being annoying got to do with anything?"

"Oooh! Sasuke-teme must like Sakura-chan that's why he's acting like that!" Naruto pointed out.

(Oh I forgot to write about Sasuke and Sakura's clothing!) Well, Sasuke is wearing black buttoned up shirt and the sleeves are rolled up, with dark blue jeans. He wore black vans. Sakura wore a light pink spaghetti strap dress-like shirt with black leggings and matching flats.

The car went to a sudden stop and there stood the Uchiha mansion. Sasuke stepped out and helped Sakura. He had a faint blush due to what Naruto said, but he pretended nothing happened. Sakura just followed Sasuke's example, but she was blushing as pink as her hair. Sasuke walked in first, Sakura followed. Hinata looked at Naruto.

"What?"

"How'd you know Sasuke likes Sakura?"

"Wasn't it obvious, he never gets that mad at anything like that at all!"

"Naruto-kun, do you have a fever?"

"No!"

"Hm, let's go," Hinata took Naruto's hand and they both climbed the steps and into the mansion.

I'm going to end it here. I'm so tired! Yesterday was the worst sleepover I ever had! (Sigh) No more about me, please review! Please review it will make my life so much better right now!! Ja ne!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Naruto and Hinata went into a room to find Fugaku-san behind a desk with a stack of papers.

"Is that what we're signing?" Naruto asked.

"Oh no, that's my business forms. This is yours," Fugaku-san took out a small pack of paper out of his desk.

"Well, that's still a lot!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Dobe, lets just get this over with," Sasuke said from his seat in front of the desk.

"Fugaku-san…" Hinata said. "What about my parents and Naruto's? Aren't they going to have to sign it too?"

"Yes, they did when they agreed to even start the marriage."

"Oh okay, so where do we sign?" Hinata took a seat beside Naruto.

The signing took 20 minutes, but Naruto frowned after every paper that was passed to him. It could have token 10 minutes, but Naruto was signing so slowly.

"I'm glad that's over! Now, can we go eat something?" Naruto exclaimed.

"I actually thought it would be longer? Well, it would have taken 10 minutes, but I mean the forms," Sakura said and she glared at Naruto as she said '10 minutes'.

"Actually, it was short because my father was saving the other forms for Naruto after the marriage," Sasuke said in a matter of fact tone.

"You mean there's more?" Naruto whined.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke is joking," Sakura laughed.

"How do you know I'm joking?" Sasuke asked her.

"You are, aren't you?" Sakura asked worriedly. She didn't like signing papers either.

"Oh there will be a lot for Naruto and we have to sign…some," Sasuke said in a careless tone.

"You are mean," Sakura put her tongue out.

"Yeah," Naruto joined and they both took Hinata and got into the car first with a slam of the door.

"So immature…" Sasuke mumbled. He opened the door and got in to find them all looking through his CDs. "Don't touch my stuff!!"

"OMG! Sasuke! You have the Jonas Brothers in here! I love them! But why do you have them, they're not your type?" Sakura said.

"It's Itachi's," Sasuke said in annoyed tone through gritted teeth.

"Okay, Okay…Jonas Brothers fan," Naruto joked. Then he got a black eye when he got off for his stop.

"Sasuke-teme got to be more gentle!" Naruto whined as he got into his house.

"Let's get some ice Naruto-kun…" Hinata helped Naruto because he had a hard time walking using one eye. "Naruto-kun, this way…"

"Oh, hehe…"

Back in the car…

"Sasuke-kun, was that even necessary?"

"What? Punching the dobe? Yeah..."

"You act so immature around him," Sakura mumbled.

"Oh, and you're not immature?"

"Excuse me! I'm not "the stoic one"!"

"I never excepted myself as "the stoic one"."

"I don't care, you act like it…Jonas Brothers fan…" Sakura mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing…_Jonas Brothers Fan_."

"You are really bad at whispering and I told you its Itachi's!"

"Whatever, Mr. Jonas."

"That's it."

"Wh…What are you going to do?" Sakura looked worriedly.

"Nothing, except this," Sasuke reached over at her slowly.

Her eyes followed his hand as it came closer.

"Sakura…" Sasuke whispered.

His mouth was now at her ear and she closed her eyes and swallowed loudly.

"Goodbye…" Sasuke said.

She opened her eyes and she was on the floor and out of the car.

"How…how did you do that?" Sakura asked bewildered.

"I don't have time to explain to you…anyways…goodbye…Sakura…chan," He closed the door and drove out.

She stared after the car till it was out of sight.

"Teme!" She yelled, but she was blushing. Blushing because the feeling of liking was starting.

Back with Naruto's black eye….

"It's getting better, Naruto-kun. Calm down." Hinata tried persuading Naruto when he freaked out in front of the mirror.

"Calm down! That teme made me look like this!" Naruto whined.

"Naruto-kun!!!!!! If you want to get better lie down and keep the ice to your eye!!!!!"

"Yes, mommy!" Naruto ran to his bed frantically and took the ice pack and did as he was told.

"Good boy, see Hinata-chan that's how you handle things like this. You tell them as nicely as you can and they do as they are told. His father is the same," Naruto's mom was about to close the door when she peeked her head in again and looked at Naruto and said to Hinata, " If he doesn't listen call me up okay?" She said in an overly cheery voice.

"Naruto, I wouldn't want to get on your mother's bad side."

"I know, I knew the first time she started saying things "nicely" to me," Naruto said and grimaced.

Naruto had the ice pack on and changed from time to time. He did that for hours till dinnertime. His eye got really better, now it only looks like a flat, red mark.

"I told you it would get better,' Naruto's mom said at dinnertime.

"Yeah, you were real nice about it…" Naruto mumbled.

They finished eventually and all of them went to bed.

The next day was Sunday.

"Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan!" Naruto barged into Hinata's room.

"What is it, Naruto-kun?" Hinata said tiredly.

"Do you know what today is?"

"You don't know or something?"

"No, do you know?"

"It's Sunday."

"Yes, and tomorrow is Monday."

"Yes, which is school."

"School! That's the problem! We have to have fun today or I will suffer even more at the closed, boring, evil walls of school!"

"It's not that bad Naruto-kun, you have tons of friends," Naruto's mom popped in out of nowhere. "Why don't you invite them anymore? I was starting to miss Sakura-chan and Sasuke-kun. You know, don't they make a perfect couple? Sasuke-kun needs to cheer up and Sakura-chan is already so cheery!"

"Oka-san, why do you always pop put of nowhere? It feels like I don't have anymore privacy anymore!"

"Naruto-kun, we don't hang-out that much so I just want to know what's going on with your life."

"That is also a reason why I need to have fun and get out of this house," Naruto whispered to Hinata. "Let's escape."

They both smiled and said they had to go and out the house they ran before Naruto's mom could say anything.

"That was close!" Naruto breathed out. They ran all the way to Shikamaru's house.

"What are you two doing here?" Shikamaru asked them. Ino was behind him and was curious too.

"I had to run from my mom," Naruto said.

"She is quite scary sometimes," Hinata commented.

"Hahaha! That doesn't seem strange since you are such a dobe," Ino finally spoke.

"So what are you doing Ino-chan?" Hinata asked.

"I was going to go on a date with Shikamaru," Ino answered.

"Let's double date!" Naruto exclaimed. Shikamaru and Ino sighed, annoyed. They don't mind Hinata tagging along, but Naruto…

"Fine…" Shikamaru mumbled and then they headed to the theatre and watched a movie. After the movie they grabbed a snack at McDonalds.

"Why not ramen?" Naruto whined.

"Gosh, Naruto! Don't you ever get sick eating too much? Your dad even owns a company! Why don't you eat that at home?" Ino complained after hearing him whine the whole day.

"Here's the food," Shikamaru put the food on the table and Naruto digged in anyways and they all did afterwards.

"This is pretty good," Naruto said after a few bite.

"You are so pathetic," Ino told him.


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry I updated so slow, I'm on writers block and I'm also getting kind of lazy...I'm sorry! I got sick last week so I couldn't update. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I am too lazy and not that talented!

After hanging out with Shikamaru and Ino, Naruto and Hinata headed home.

"That was the first time I ever ate at McDonald's, I still like ramen better!"

"Of course you do, you did ever since your father bought the company," Hinata smiled at him.

"I'm tired, are you?" Naruto asked her.

"Yes, after all that paperwork, I guess I'm a bit tired."

They arrived home to find Kiba, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Sasuke, and Sakura all in the living room playing with a new game on the Wii. Well, besides Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru, they looked like they were forced here.

"What the hell are you people doing here?" Naruto was confused. He turned to Hinata, "Hinata-chan, did we make a party or something today?" She shook her head, she was as bewildered as he was.

"Here's the drinks! Oh! Naruto-kun! Hinata-chan! You're home!"

"Oka-san? Did you plan this?"

"No, Ino-chan invited the others here when she arrived with Shikamaru-kun, here" she pointed at Shikamaru who shrugged.

"Why?"

"They wanted to celebrate your first step to...uh..."

"Your little marriage! Which is signing papers!" Ino finished the sentence.

"You are getting weirder everyday, I swear Ino..." Sakura said. "She didn't invite us, her bodyguards came in and pulled us into the limo and drove us here!"

"Hey! I gave you free clothes from my company! These are new! Nobody has these designs!"

"We don't want them!" Tenten yelled. She turned to Hinata and Naruto. "Congrats though!"

Everybody congratulated them and everyone settled down with their smoothies.

"Well, I might as well join. What are you guys playing?" Naruto asked.

"Mario Kart! I bought my controllers and hooked it up to your machine so we have enough!" Kiba said.

"Oh yeah, before we play I have a curious question for you Kiba..." Ino had her mischievous face on.

"What?" Kiba looked really confused.

"C'mon Ino, let's play!" Sakura whined.

"You all haven't even picked a character!"

Everyone ignored her and picked their character.

"Who was that girl you were with? You're the only one who I have never seen with a girl besides us girls here!"

Kiba turned slightly pink. "I do not know who you are speaking of!"

"I saw you two hug and go into that restaurant!"

"Ino, give the guy a break, and you would have to wonder why we all go on dates secretly!" Tenten scolded her. "C'mon, let's play we're all finished!"

"Ok...fine! But I wil find out!" Ino went to join with the others. Kiba stood up and joined in, he looked like Ino didn't even asked anything.

They played their game, but everyone was getting really competitive even Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Neji!

"Move over Uchiha!" Neji and Sasuke were in front and they were pushing each other.

" You guys are in the way! How do you expect us to even control our characters!" Sakura yelled at them and she went in front of the TV and pushed them. Then she was in first place. "Ha ha!"

Then Sasuke was next to her! The others were catching up and in last place was Shikamaru again. "I am tired of falling off the road and all this pushing! How troublesome..."

"Watch out you two I'm going to be in front!" Kiba warned Sasuke and Sakura.

"Oh no Inuzuka! I'm almost there!" Ino yelled.

Tenten was yelling but she was enjoying herself. "C'mon you guys this is for fun, what are you guys fighting for?"

"We are having fun!" Naruto said as he pushed Sasuke of the road.

"Dobe! I'm going to get you back for that!" Sasuke was at back again and reached the front in a few seconds. Naruto was now in front.

Sasuke and Naruto are racing in front. Everybody is catching up and then when the results came in it was a tie for the two. Sakura was 2nd , Kiba came in with 3rd, Ino and Tenten were 4th, Hinata came in 5th, Neji was 6th and he wouldn't stop saying the controllers were broken or it was luck, 6th is Shikamaru and he didn't seem to care.

"That was fun!" Naruto said again everyone seemed ok with their results except Neji.

"I can't believe I got puched all the to 5th!"

"C'mon Neji-kun you are acting really childish!" Tenten scolded him and he became quiet. Everyone laughed.

"Oooh! Let's play bowling!" Sakura was looking through the games. All the guys said no except Naruto and Kiba.

Then Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, and Kiba played.

"Sakura-chan! You're up first!" Naruto pointed.

"I know!" She threw the ball and it was a strike! "Yay!" She jumped.

"Ino you're next!" Sakura called Ino up from the couch.

She went and missed one. "Kuso (Damn it)!" She got another turn to hit the spare and got it! "Yes!"

They went on till Naruto and Kiba were tied. "Why do you always get tied when any of us get in 1st place?"

"Because I am the best!"

"Showoff!" Sakura called him.

It was getting dark so they all sat and turned of the Wii.

"I won!"

"Good for you, dobe. No one cares."

"Teme!"

They sat and ate some chips till Ino pulled out her previous question.

"So...Kiba? You going to tell us or not?"

"Who said we want to hear, we would but when did you start deciding for us huh? Ino-pig?"

"Shut up, forehead! Let him speak!"

"If I tell you, will you shut up!" Kiba yelled over their voices.

"Yes..." Ino turned her attention to him.

"It was my dad's friend's daughter, we've been friends since Kindergarten. We went into the restaurant to meet with each other and our parents. She came after her parents and I greeted her in. That's all! Now do you have anymore questions, Miss Gossip Queen!"

"Yes, why didn't you just shake her hand, but you hugged her? It shows you like her!"

"I told you we have been friends since Kindergarten! So if I hug Hinata over here means I like her? Hinata and me are friends!"

"I don't know, but I won't ask any further."

"Good!"

"So that is over with now does any of you have the homework for Math finished? I didn't do the last problems," Tenten asked.

"You didn't do your homework? That's a first..." Neji exclaimed.

"I didn't get it! If you are not going to help then fine!"

"I will," Naji helped her and she did it on her own.

"We had homework for Math?" Naruto who was drinking his smoothie said between chokes.

"Yeah, I thought you did it already Naruto-kun?" Hinata said innocently.

"You could have told me!" Naruto was staring at Hinata and she looked kind of scared.

"S...sorry..."

"Naruto you're scaring Hinata! Now, we'll just start a study group now then!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Ok...but wow we spent so much time doing this and that and now we get on to homework at the last minute! I am so tired I can't even look at the book!" Kiba said.

"Wait do we have enough books? Who didn't do it?" Sakura asked.

"Me," Naruto and Kiba raised their hands. Neji, Sasuke, and the rest just watched them as they grabbed out a math book from Naruto's bag.

Sasuke and Neji decided to leave, so they did and Tenten tagged along after Neji. Shikamaru went after he woke up from his little nap. Kiba went home when he was finished. Hinata helped Naruto with the rest and Sakura left.

"So you divide this and then you do this and get this, right?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun! So now you are finished!"

"Arigato(Thank you), Hinata-chan!" he hugged her and she blushed. Then he put the things away and they both went to bed.

On their way up the stairs they heard Naruto's parents talking to each other in their bedroom. Naruto eavesdropped as Hinata told him not to and eventually she joined.

"Isn't it early for them? Your company seems to be falling! With the Hyuga's airline company will it work?"

"Look the children already know about the marriage so we can't cancel it when they know! We can't cancel it even if they don't know! I know it would work besides look at them they look so cute together!"

"But..."

"Sh... it has been decided with our family and theirs so we can't change anything."

"I just don't want them to marry so early they should do it on their own will."

"I know, but we tried everything. The meeting last time at the company everyone voted on this, majority rules..."

"Oh well, we'll see how it goes...then we can decide what to do."

"Yes, all we have to do is wait and see, the paperwork is done. The marriage is when we have to decide for their real future."

"Naruto-kun, we need to stop."

"Ok, let's go," Naruto went into his bedroom and said goodnight to Hinata as she went into her room.

"Goodnight, Naruto-kun..." Hinata said a little late.

_'I liked the idea of Naruto-kun and me together, but...I guess arranged marriages always have problems. I don't know if I can handle it...if something were to happen. I hope we get a decision when the real marriage is in. I think I should end my week here and go back home..." _ Hinata was thinking as she lay in bed with Kanojo her kitty. _'This is too mush to decide in one day, I'm going to go to bed...so (yawn) tired...'_


	19. Chapter 19

Hello! I am back! I know you won't forgive me for my laziness and the long wait , but well here ya go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Too much of a hassle. ;)

* * *

Hinata got up early in the morning and packed quietly. Her parents called last night to inform her and Naruto's parents she were to leave after school. Since today was a late start, she decided to wake up early to pack. When she finished she noticed an aroma of food downstairs. Her stomach growled suddenly, so she went down to see Nami making food.

"Ohayo, Hinata-chan! Did you sleep well last night?" Nami asked cheerfully as she made some pancakes and other delicious breakfast food items.

"Ohayo, Nami-chan. I slept great, seems like you have too," Hinata giggled. "The food smells delicious! Is Naruto up yet?"

"Haha, thank you. I think Naruto-san is still sleeping."

"But it's the usual time for school? I'll go wake him up then we can eat together."

"Oh no! I don't need to eat, thank you! You and Naruto-san can eat together because I already ate with the other maids!" Nami called after Hinata.

"Um, okay then," Hinata smiled.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as she opened the open door a bit to fit her head through.

Nobody was inside the room, she walked in and even the bed wasn't touched. The door to the bathroom and closet were open and nobody was inside.

"Where could he be?" Hinata asked herself. She walked out and bumped into a maid.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Hinata-san!" the maid kept bowing and saying sorry.

Hinata was doing the same, then they both stopped and Hinata asked for Naruto.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-san. I have no idea where he is."

"Oh, well. It's okay, thank you."

"Mhm, you welcome, Hinata-san."

Naruto was actually in the house library all night, he went there to snoop for his dad's journal. He remembered his mother giving his dad a journal for his birthday.

_'Happy birthday, hunny!' _

_'Uh...what is this?'_

_'What do you think it is? A journal! I've noticed you've been stressed out that's why you've been having these crazy symptoms where you go berserk! The doctor suggested writing in a journal so I bought you one.'_

_Minato-san looked at the journal and LOL-ed. His wife stared at him in confusion and so did the guests._

_He finally stopped laughing. 'A journal? That's not something a man should...'_

_Kushina (am I right? Really what's Naruto's mother's name? Review and tell me please?) glared and said through gritted teeth. 'Well, the doctor said so, so you have to use it!' _

_'Um...okay, honey...I-I will...' Minato-san shrunk into his chair, afraid to anger his wife._

Naruto chuckled silently and reached for the journal. He took out his keys where his lock pick for emergencies was located. The journal opened eventually and he went to the most recent entry again. It was on the day of his dad's meeting at the company...where they decided the best way to help the company was to make a signed marriage between him and Hinata. He had no idea his dad's company was in debt and was on the verge of closing down. All he and his friends thought was the company really needed to expand for more profit and advertisement. He is still glad that Hinata was the one they've chosen because he was clueless to the fact that the girl liked him ever since they were little.

Right when Naruto closed the journal and returned it back to it's hiding spot, he heard Hinata calling him.

"I'm right here..." Naruto called out, his voice echoing throughout the room.

"Why are you here. Naruto-kun?" Hinata came over and took a seat beside him. He smiled at her.

"Something wrong?"

Naruto hesitated on whether to tell her, but he thought why not? It's not like he is talking to Ino.

"Oh nothing, I wanted to find out about something. Something about the Ramen company."

"What about it?"

Naruto explained everything to her and Hinata was a bit shocked. But then she nodded and said, "Should we tell the others?"

"I dunno, you know Ino..."

"Well, I will just tell Sakura-chan and Ten-chan, they can keep a secret," Hinata smiled. "Well, you should get ready for sch-"

"Oh crap! We're probably late!" Naruto ran out of the library before Hinata could say anything.

"I think I'll tell him later..." Hinata laughed to herself.

When Hinata was eating her breakfast, Naruto ran downstairs, hair still wet, and plus it wasn't spiky but flat. Hinata ended up choking and laughing at him.

"What? And why are you sitiing there eating your breakfast so slowly? You should know better, Hinata-chan! We're going to be late!" Hinata giggles in response. "Why are you laughing?"

"We have a late start today," Hinata answered.

"Oh...so what's for breakfast, Nami-chan!"

"It's all here!" Nami smiled and pointed to the table filled with food.

They ate breakfast, arrived at school and saw the group sitting at the tree under the shade. Ino texting while Shikamaru listened to music and lay his head on her lap. Sasuke and Sakura are sitting crossed legged, staring at each other while bickering, which is the usual. Kiba was playing with Akamaru while girls crowded around giving compliments on how cute the lil guy is. Neji and Tenten were playing frisbee a few feet away with a few other guys.

"I love late starts!" Naruto stretched and exclaimed. "Well, who should we interrupt?" Naruto scans the area again and his eyes land on his best friends.

"What did you just-!" Sakura was in mid-sentence when Naruto popped up with a group hug. Hinata stood to the side laughing at the sight.

"Naruto! Get off!" They both said and threw him off in unison.

"Oww! Why so harsh! So what were you guys arguing about?"

"Ah, it doesn't matter now..." Sakura waves her hand to show it's not important.

"Alright! Well...oh sit down, Hinata-chan!" Naruto pulls her into his lap and she blushes.

"How cute!" Sakura exclaims.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata squeals. Naruto gives her a wink which the other two did not catch. Hinata eventually starts wiggling and ends up sitting between his legs with her back to his chest. Naruto puts his arms around her waist, Hinata was about to faint! XD

"You two are just too cute!" Sakura squeals and Ino looks up and says, "Awww!"

"Hn," goes Sasuke.

They end up chatting, playing around till the bell rings. Since the schedule is different so the classes are shorter, but school ends at the same time.

Classes went through smoothly and they all met at their usual meeting place. The big tree with lots of space and shade!

Shikamaru was first to be there and Ino rushed to his side soon after. Everyone just starting coming and then the whole team was here.

"Gosh! I am sick of Jiraiya making us run soo freakin' much!" Ino was complaining to Shikamaru.

"I have to agree..." Sakura and Hinata say in unison as they join in with Ino's complaints.

"I actually don't mind..." Tenten says.

"Well, nice to know sporty girl!" Ino exclaims.

"Ten-chan, I don't get why you can go through that without collapsing..." Hinata said.

"I guess, I'm a runner!" Tenten smiles.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but may I please ask, are you all going to go on with your troublesome bantering or are you all going to go eat with us?" Kiba butts in.

"Well, you are not excused! But we will be on our way, sir!" Sakura walks off with Ino, Hinata, and Tenten trailing after laughing.

"Hey! I used good manners and everything!" Kiba called after them.

"Well, you stole my word," Shikamaru said as he walks past him and joins the others, already getting into their cars. Even Akamaru was in front.

"Hey! Why am I left behind! Akamaru! You traitor!" Kiba runs after his dog.

"Well, hurry up, playboy!" Ino calls after Kiba.

"Playboy?" Kiba repeated. "Well, I'm insulted!"

"I'm sorry, let me rephrase. Flirtatious-"

"Alright, alright, shut you loud ass mouth and let's go! Your boyfriend is already in his car and so is everyone else!" Naruto shushes Ino and pushed her into her car and did the same to Kiba.

They stopped at Konoha Sushi and Noodles.

"Where is everyone going? I thought we are going to Ichiraku's for ramen?" Naruto said as he turned and followed the trail of cars.

"Didn't you hear, we decided on sushi?" Hinata says as she's texting her girlfriends.

"What?"

"There's noodles, so I'm sure there will be ramen."

"Won't be as good as Ichiraku's, but I'll deal with it..."

"Nauto-kun, I don't understand how you can do that...Eat sooo much ramen!"

"I love it, there's no explanation! Hahaha."

The group went in and took most of the seats at the bar. The conveyor belt had every sushi you can think of and endless noodles, and so of course...ramen! The group dove in.

"So, Hinata-chan, how's all the marriage thing goin'?" Sakura asks Hinata.

"Actually I was going to tell you and Tenten about it...there's a slight problem."

"What is it? It it bad? What about telling Ino? Oh that's right..." both of them laugh at the Ino comment.

Speak of the devil. "What are you guys laughing about?"

"Oh, something that happened this morning with, Naruto-kun," Hinata explained quickly.

"Oh, so...what happened here...huh?" Ino had an mischevious look on her face.

"Ino-chan! It's not what you are thinking!" Hinata exclaims and blushes.

Her exclamation made the boys even curious, Naruto obviously had no idea what was going on.

"What happened? Did they-?" Kiba asked with a dirty smile on his face.

"Now, this is some interesting gossip..." Shikamaru says, smiles, and props his face up on his hands and looks at Hinata intently. Causing the poor girl to look like a tomato.

"WHAT HAPPENED." Neji didn't ask but stated.

"Haha, now Naruto getting his ass whooped and Hinata doing something naughty? This is the best Monday ever..." Sasuke says.

"N-no! N-no! You g-guys-!"

"Okay, guys! Stop, let the girl explain! You're making her stutter!" Tenten comes in for defense.

"Yeah, I actually want to know what happened, I have no idea."

"Oh, sure you don't Uzumaki..." Kiba looked at him playfully.

"I didn't mean to make it come out that way! I meant Naruto-kun forgot today was a late start and was running around the house like crazy! Then when he came downstairs, his hair was flat and wet so he looked like a wet puppy!" Hinata finally caught her breath and everyone stared at Naruto.

"Why you guys staring? What's so funny? It's not that funny!" Naruto exclaims.

Everyone was trying to imagine it and laughed a bit because he would look like a wet puppy.

They finished up and argued over the split for the pay, well mostly the boys. Then went home.

I'll end it here, no cliffy and I felt this is a pretty decent chapter. I will try to update more okay? Curse me if you want, but I know I am a soopah slow ass updater, I will try and not procrastinate and I will think of a new chapter soon! For now hope you enjoy this chapter I enjoyed writing it. :) Peace!


End file.
